


Back Home

by LittleBubbleStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Harry, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Childhood Friends, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Famous Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Harry still loves Louis, Louis still loves Harry, Love Confessions, M/M, Make Up, Marriage Proposal, Minor Eating Disorder, Post-Break Up, Producer Louis, Singer Harry Styles, So sorry horny readers, Song: If I Could Fly (One Direction), Top Louis, True Love, Who's side are you on, larry stylinson - Freeform, there's one smut scene, x factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBubbleStyles/pseuds/LittleBubbleStyles
Summary: After three years of Harry Styles traveling the world of being the rising pop star from the X Factor, he finally comes home and faces what he left behind; who he left behind.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little short story I wrote awhile back. This is originally posted on my Wattpad account which is the same as this username. I hope you all enjoy this and leave some feedback.

 "I'm Harry Styles. I'm _uh -_ I'm sixteen. I work in a bakery," the shy sixteen year old boy said in to the microphone.

His chocolate curls covered his slightly pudgy face. His tall, lanky body hunched over as he stood pidgin toed on the middle of the stage. His gray cardigan began sticking to his skin tightly due to the sweat rolling down his arms, and he held on to that microphone as close as he could to his body. He let out a shaky breath as his eyes scanned over the audience to see all the people looking right back at him, causing his nerves to increase.

"Alright, let's hear what you got," Simon demanded lightly.

Harry closed his eyes and let out a big breath quietly to himself. He reopened his eyes and turned his head to the side to catch a glimpse of his family off stage. Then he caught sight of his boyfriend standing right next to his mum, which easily calmed his nerves. Louis looked up and gave Harry two big thumbs up, blowing him a kiss and smiling at the boy.

Harry smiled in return and turned his head back to the audience, raising the microphone to his mouth. " _Isn't she lovely,_ " he started, and everyone in the audience began cheering and clapping at the sound of his voice.

Louis smiled proudly as watched his boy sing up on the stage. Just Harry's angelic deep voice echoing through the whole arena with no music or instruments to help him - a true angel he is Louis thought to himself. Harry sounded so raw and open as his voice echoed through the whole arena, sending shivers down Louis' spine.

After Harry had finished and received two yes' to continue, he ran off stage feeling giddy. Anne and Gemma were jumping and cheering loudly as Harry approached them. Robin was clapping his hands with a proud smile as he stood next to Anne. And well Louis - he held his arms open as his boyfriend ran to jump in them.

Harry wrapped his legs around Louis' waist - his arms around his neck as he dug his fingers into Louis' hair. Harry nuzzled his face against his boyfriend's neck and finally let the tears fall down his cheeks as the adrenaline of the audition finally hit him.

Louis held on to Harry tightly, jumping in circles and spinning them around. "You did it. You did it. M' so proud of you," Louis cheered against his ear. Louis pecked the side of the boy's neck and placed him on the ground again, cupping his cheeks to wipe the tears in the corner of Harry's eyes.

When Gemma and Anne came closer, Louis released his hold on Harry so they could hug him tightly. Soon Gemma and Anne were squishing Harry in between their bodies causing Louis to smile at the scene. Robin laughed as Harry began complaining against Anne's chest and thought _what the hell,_ as he joined in on squishing Harry.

"This is the start to something great, baby," Anne cried out, smiling wide as she pulled slightly back from Harry so she could cup the side of his face.

And she was right about one thing.

This would be the start to something great.

To something new.

But it would also be the start to the end of something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are Chapters 1-11 posted as a one shot here on AO3. This was originally on Wattpad posted in chapters. I decided to put all the chapters together here to make it easier not be a completely chaptered story. Let me know what you think, and I hope you all enjoy this story. It is one of my favorites I have written.
> 
> Leave comments and some love. Thank you for giving this story a read.

**3 Years Later**

The rain fell rapidly down as the showers covered all of London. The giant droplets of water were pelting against the misty window to make a relaxing sound for a lazy day. Louis was slumped on his sofa in the sitting room. He aimlessly scrolled through the telly channels until he found a one airing  _Friends._ He let out a little grumble  as he tossed the remote to the side.

He let his body relax more as he tossed his feet up on to the coffee table in front of him. He felt his body sink further in to the cushions as he stretched himself to get more comfortable. He wore baggy Adidas joggers instead of his skinnies, feeling joggers better fit the mood for a rainy day. His shirt was simple and black, something he had thrown on the night before and slept in.

Rainy days always made Louis want to curl up on the sofa and do nothing but watch the telly. He also couldn't help the hand that crept down his front to scratch the itch he felt trailing up his groin. No one was there, so he didn't need to have any sense of decency at the moment.

It was peaceful enough for him to have another lazy day with the horrid weather just outside of his flat. No work that day. No plans set. But then the front door to his flat flew open, and the rowdy voices of his best friends stung his sensitive ears when the fairly silent room was ruined with their entrance.

"Hey, Loueh," Niall greeted, rounding the sofa to sit next to the boy.

Louis looked over at Niall and raised an eyebrow, quickly picking his hands from his pants and resting them on his belly since now he had company. Liam and Zayn followed shortly after Niall and plopped down on the other side of him. Louis turned to look at those two and frowned. "What?" Louis asked.

Zayn began smiling as he shoved an envelope in to Louis' belly, laughing when Louis grunted at the impact. "Look what we just got," Zayn cheered, wiggling his eyebrows as Louis went to grab it.

Louis rolled his eyes as he began pulling the flap off the envelope, groaning more to himself considering this was too much work for his desired lazy day. He pulled out about 8 tickets that were tucked inside. Louis frowned as he picked one of them up, letting his eyes scan over the words until they harden into a cold glare.

 _Harry Styles in Concert_  
_Live at Wembley Stadium_

"No," Louis grumbled, shoving the tickets back in the envelope and throwing them in Zayn's direction. Niall let out a little hum as he pushed himself off the sofa to disappear into the kitchen. He grumbled under his breath about going to grab some crisps, but Louis knew he was just trying to avoid this conversation.

Zayn shook his head sadly as he grabbed the envelope again to set it on the coffee table, "Why not?" He whined.

Louis pressed his lips in a fine line and crossed his arms over the chest. He stubbornly refused to answer the question as he tried to focus on the telly in front of him rather than his two best friends giving him a glare.

Liam let out a sigh and cautiously placed his hand on Louis' shoulder, "Come on. Harry sent them to us." Louis rolled his eyes and shoved Liam's arm off of him, disregarding his attempt in trying to convince him to go.

Louis honestly didn't care what the hell Harry sent to them or not. It's been three years since Harry left London to become the pop star he wanted to be, and he never thought to call. Or even say goodbye. Louis remembered the night all too well when his whole world crumbled. He thought he was doing what's best for Harry and their relationship, but he never thought their would be conflict from his decision.

Louis thought about Harry and Harry's dreams - but it seemed like that's all Harry was thinking about as well. As soon as Harry got the call to go on tour, he dropped his old life style and traded it in for the fame and the fortune. He left his friends without any contact, and more importantly he left his boyfriend in the dust.

"I don't care what that sodding idiot sent us," Louis snapped, dragging his eyes away from the telly to look over at Liam and Zayn, "Why the hell would I want to go watch him perform?"

"Maybe because you still love him?" Liam questioned, a softer edge to his tone because he knows how touchy this subject is for Louis. They only like to remind him every chance they get in hopes Louis would reach out to Harry. Has yet to work. 

Zayn agreed, nodding his head, "Yeah. Plus, this is his final gig of the tour before he goes on his break."

Louis rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the sofa. He stood on his feet and turned to face both Liam and Zayn, feeling like his voice wasn't being heard from sitting down on the sofa. He furrowed his eyebrows and placed his hands on his hips, glaring at the both of them. "I'm not going. That's final. Why would you even want to go? He left us," Louis mumbled.

Niall had walked back into the sitting room with a bag full of cheetos. His eyes widen when he caught sight of Louis, and he hesitantly walked back over to his spot on the sofa. "He is still our best mate," Niall added quietly, more of a mumble as he shoved some more cheetos in his mouth, "And we haven't seen him in three years. Miss him more than I can be mad at him."

"Yeah," Liam agreed with a pout, "When we told him we wanted to come, he was so excited, Lou. Super dorky and goofy - the same sixteen year old."

Louis rolled his eyes, beginning to anxiously tap his foot on the ground, "When did you talk to him?"

Zayn stuttered as he looked at Liam and then Niall. He ran his fingers through his fringe and bit his lip anxiously, " _Uh,_ we still had his number and email. Just sent him a message on both," he quickly admitted.

"Yeah, he texted," Niall muttered under his breath, turning back to his bag of crisps and avoiding Louis' cold glare.

"He asked if you were coming," Liam then stated, watching Louis' feature carefully as he saw a tiny twitch in Louis' eye.

But Louis didn't care. Or at least he wanted to show them he didn't care. He can't help but feel his heart twist at the thought of Harry wanting him to come to the show. It's been three years since they broke up, but Harry still has the same effect on him as if they were sharing their first kiss.

God, Louis was so in love with Harry. Just eighteen years old and he swore he found his forever in that goofy sixteen year old boy. But then that love turned into pain, and Louis hated that he's being constantly reminded of what he had with Harry years ago. Whether it's his friends mentioning something cool that Harry Styles had done. The awards he has won. The events he has attended to. The hot gossip of Harry Styles. His womanizer physique. God, Louis hates it more than anything because that's not the Harry Styles he loved and grew up with. Harry was just a mask of what fame painted on him.

"I'm not going," Louis continued to argue. He shifted his eyes away from his friends again and opted to look at his feet, finding more interest in cracking his toes than having this conversation with them.

"Louis," Zayn sighed, "The girls know about the tickets, and they already said your arse is going."

"Why are they going?" Louis questioned defeated, frowning right away as he looked back up to Zayn.

"Because Harry was their friends, too," Liam added in, "He gave us the tickets and extras so we could bring our partners."

Louis rolled his eyes and slumped into the arm chair he was standing by. He crossed his hands over his belly and began picking at his nails, pouting his bottom lip. "Don't have a partner," he mumbled childishly.

"He doesn't know that though," Niall added in, widening his eyes when he realized what he said. Zayn shot him a look that Niall simply ignored, seeing Louis' interest peak slightly at his comment, "That's what the eighth ticket was for," he continued, wishing he could bite his tongue more.

Louis raised his eyebrow, "Was he trying to find out if I may or may not be in a relationship?"

Niall chewed his bottom lip and shrugged. He went back to his cheetos and avoided saying anything else. Zayn and Liam looked at each other when they noticed an idea spring into Louis' head. The way his face lit up and a sudden smile replaced the frown that was once on his lips, they knew one thing - Louis Tomlinson was scheming.

"Okay," Louis jumped, standing from his seat and clasping his hands together, "I’ll go."

Niall's head jerked up the same time the bag of cheetos flew out his hand. They landed all over his lap causing him to frown, but he ignored it quickly as he smiled widely and clapped his hands, "Finally. This is going to be a blast."

Zayn raised an eyebrow though, knowing there was an ulterior motive, "Louis?" He questioned.

Louis' crinkly smile then turned into a devilish looking smirk. He danced his eyes across all three of his friends before turning them into cold glare at the tickets on the table. He reached down for one and held it out in front of him. "I'll go, and I'll bring somebody," he repeated, "But I'm going to do what Harry Styles did to me, and I'm going to break that damn heart of his."

 

~~

 

Louis sat anxiously at his desk while he tapped the pen in his hand against the harsh mahogany wood. His eyes were trained to the glass of water set down next to him. He was focused on the water rolling down the side of the glass from the condensation and following the droplet down until it made a puddle on his desk.

Today's the day Harry arrived back to London. Everyone had been talking about his return. Louis' been listening non stop from his friends about how excited they were, and he kept reading Harry's return all over the tabloids in the morning. Louis felt nothing but anxious at this. 

Anne wanted all of Harry's friends to come to her house for a mini  _welcome home_ party for the boy - this meant an invitation was sent to Louis. Not only that, Anne had called and begged for Louis to stop by and make an appearance, and it's not like Louis can say no. Anne was practically like his second mum growing up due to his relationship with Harry so he knew he would go just for Anne's sake.

When the water falling down the side of the glass became too boring, even for Louis, he let out a loud groan and relaxed in his office chair. His chair reclined some due to the impact of Louis slumping further back. He let his feet slowly turn himself around so he could stare out the window instead of the water. Behind his desk, he had a good view of the city - able to watch the cars on the motorway or the faint form life he could see on the pavement. He was on the tenth floor of his building, the highest one at London Records where the main offices and cubicles were.

Mark - Louis' father - has always been a business man. When Louis was about thirteen, Mark had teamed up with one of his coworkers to start their own law firm. Louis had taken an interest when Mark would talk about being his own boss and setting all the rules for his company. Louis saw the success Mark had brought to his law firm, and Louis wanted to do the same.

Louis always wanted to do something in music. He spent the better half of his childhood being in a band, but he never really wanted to make a career out of it. He loved to sing, but he preferred writing lyrics more than actually voicing them. The thought of becoming a record producer and/or a lyricists easily became his goal. When Louis turned sixteen, Mark had helped him obtaining an internship with London Records to build up his experience.

He got a job to be an assistant when he went to a music production school in London after sixth form. He had taken online classes at a local university near by to get a business degree, and once he graduated Uni, he was offered a job to be an artist and repertoire representative. And just the past year, Louis was promoted and allowed to sign a band under his name and take complete control over their records.

He loved it. Although, it did remind him of Harry. That had always been a combined dream of theirs. Quite cliché really, but when Louis told Harry about becoming a producer, that's when Harry admitted to being a singer. Louis had been the one to convince Harry to go on the X Factor to get his dream started, and then once Louis was ready he would become Harry's record producer. .

It was a good plan. Until Harry won the X Factor. The he immediately left on tour and signed his own contract with a different Record company, completely forgoing his and Louis' plans. But it didn't stop Louis, moreso encouraged him.  

Mark helped a lot with Louis becoming a record producer. Since he was lawyer, he would spend late nights going over all the rules and regulations that went with being a producer. Basically what Louis could and couldn't do. Louis had spent countless of hours held up in the office or the recording studio to gain experience, nearly draining him of energy every night. But Louis had nothing really going for him since Harry left, so he put his heartbreak and focus into his job.

Louis is good with his words. He's helped numerous artists with their lyrics in which earned his name to be listed on the song. Sometimes its simply rearranging certain words or writing out a complete chorus, but he enjoys every minute of it. He's good at coming up with a cohesive beat and tune that correlate to the lyrics of the song. He organizes everything to how something should be played to when something should be played.

He's done well for the past three years. It emotionally and physically drained him, but it helped him take his mind off certain things.

Louis jumped when the mobile on his desk had buzzed, signaling that receptionist on the floor had ringed him. Louis shuffled his feet back on the floor for him to face his desk again as he reached for the call button, "Yes, Gigi?" he questioned.

Gigi is one of Louis' good friends and so happens to be in a relationship with Zayn. Her and Louis had always shared an interest in the music industry, but she tended to favour fashion more than anything. Louis had helped her get a part time job at London Records with her goal being to help redesign their image and help modernize the company. She wants to bring fashion to music.  

"Niall came here to visit you for lunch," she rang through the mobile.

"Send him in, please," Louis replied as he let the button go. He relaxed back in his chair and waited for Niall to walk through his door. As if on cue, Niall opened the door and showcased a bag of food in one hand and a carrier cart of tea in the other. Niall smiled as he placed both on the desk before taking a seat in front of Louis.

"You look stressed," Niall noted, taking the tea out the carrier and handing it to Louis.

Louis took a sip of his drink and comically widen his eyes, "Well, my ex is coming home today. Not much of a happy occasion."

Niall set his tea back on the desk and began pulling out the food in the bag. He handed Louis a burger and chips while he pulled his out as well. He leaned back in his chair and took the first bite, frowning at Louis, "Is he even still considered your ex? It's been like three years."

Louis shrugged, picking at the bun of the burger before finally taking a bite. He popped a few chips in his mouth and took a sip of his tea. "I mean I haven't had another relationship since him," Louis admitted, wiping his mouth with a napkin, "And our breakup wasn't the prettiest - so."

"You dated," Niall pointed out.

Louis laughed and rolled his eyes, setting his burger back on its wrapper, "Yeah, and those dates turned out oh so well."

Niall pursed his lips, "So have you decided on who you're going to bring to the gig yet?" He took another big bite into his food and began tossing chip after chip in his mouth.

Louis sighed, slouching his back and putting his elbows on the desk. He reached for a chip and began nibbling on the end while his free hand rested against the side of his cheek. "I dunno," he muttered, finally popping the chip in his mouth. "I was thinking of Luke since Harry always got jealous of him."

Louis remembered all the times he would hear Harry complain about him hanging with Luke. The jealously would always take over Harry and led to some of their more intense arguments. Luke got the nickname  _Hot Luke_ by their friends because of how attractive he was. This always made Harry feel even more insecure with himself knowing Luke's appearance was being paraded around amongst their friends.

Louis and Luke were just really good friends and took the same classes. Luke happened to be gay and overly flirty, which Harry saw as a threat to his and Louis' relationship. But Louis had always reassured Harry that Harry had his heart and no one could take it.

Niall snorted, shaking his head as he tried to hide his knowing smile behind his cup of tea. Louis frowned at his reaction, reaching across the desk to swat playfully at his arm. "What? You implied that I should bring someone to make him jealous."

Niall started laughing, "Yeah, which confirms that you still love Harry."

Louis rolled his eyes and went back to munching on his lunch, "No I don't," he grumbled, tossing his feet up on his desk.

"Mate, you haven't gotten laid since Harry left," Niall continued, no shame in pointing this out.

"Not true," Louis blurted out, realizing his mistake quickly. He noticed Niall's eyes widen and his burger held frozen in the air. Louis rolled his eyes and removed his feet from the desk, nervously tapping his finger against his thigh.  "Me and Luke kind of-" Louis tailed off, chewing his bottom lip and nearly cringing at the thought of it.

"Damn," Niall mumbled, setting his burger back on the desk, "That's gonna hurt."

But Louis immediately tossed his hands up, shaking them franticly in Niall's direction, "Not like all the way. Or like all the time.  Just a couple times when we were drunk. But I haven't since last year. I swear I haven't been sleeping around or anything."

Niall rolled his eyes and offered a comforting smile. He reached across and settled Louis down by grabbing his wrist, "No need to convince me of anything. You're single, Lou. Just remember that."

Louis blew air out between his lips and nodded. His eyes glanced over towards the clock and noticed his lunch break was about to end. He looked back over to Niall and raised an eyebrow, "So is this why you came? To have lunch and revisit my old sexual encounters?"

Niall shrugged his shoulder, pushing his chair back and cleaning their mess up from the desk, "Dunno. I also wanted to remind you that Harry comes in around five. Anne wants us there at four."

"Yeah, yeah," Louis responded as he stood and grabbed his tea. He followed Niall out his office and waved at Gigi as he passed her reception desk. They made it to the lift and waited for it to reach their floor before they got inside. "I just have to run this song with Little Mix quickly and then I'll be over," Louis informed.

"Sounds good," Niall replied. "Tell Jade I say hello," he joked, wiggling his eyebrows in a teasing way.

Louis rolled his eyes as the lift landed on the floor he needed to be on, "Sheesh, you kiss Hailee with that mouth?" he teased before he was walking out the lift. Niall gave him a cheeky smile and waved goodbye before the doors were closing to separate them. Louis shook his head and turned down the hallway to go towards the recording booth.

Louis had always dreamed of building his own studio from the ground up and creating his own record label. Sure he liked the one at London Records, but he wanted his own to control. Once he was given his own band to sign under his name, his dreams started to become a reality. He started looking around for empty spaces or open lots for the creation of his own studio to begin.

He found an area right outside of downtown, more on the outskirts of London. He had Zayn help him sketch out some ideas for how he visioned his layouts to be. Once he works more and gets a couple other bands signed under his name, then he'll be in full swing for his own space. He just has to meet with some contractors and other business associates to help him further his developing label.

After Louis spent about an hour working with his girl band on their new song, it was finally time for him to head off. He normally goes late in to the night with working whether it be writing, sound check or meetings, but considering he had a party to go to he was forced to leave work early.

Louis hopped into his black Audi after he trudged his way through the car park. He started driving down the road with the faint sounds of The Beatles coming from his radio. His grip on the steering wheel was tight and causing his knuckles to turn white. His nerves continued to grow the farther he got out of downtown London and the closer he started getting to the neighbourhoods.

Louis knew the streets all too well. He drove down them. Walked down them. He spent most of his time with Harry at the little park they had at the end of their neighbourhood. The two of them lived just around the block from one another, so the route to get to their houses was pretty much locked in Louis' brain.

Their neighbourhood was gated and private. When Louis approached the gate, he noticed a bunch of security guards blocking fans from trying to rush through. Louis scoffed at the amounts of people were there holding up signs and awaiting the so call super star.

When Louis pulled up to Anne's house, he parked his car alongside the kerb. He took a moment to sit in the car for a few moments to calm himself down. It's been awhile since he's been back at Harry's house, let alone seeing his family. Louis sighed and finally got out, dreadfully walking to the front door.

Anne opened the door to the third knock. Louis could hear the laughter of what sounded like his friends coming from the sitting room. Louis' eyes roamed around to take in the front room for a moment, noticing nothing had changed at all since the last time he was there. The wallpaper was still a cream colour with roses painted on. The house smelt of fresh flowers and essential oils Anne used to always have for Harry.

It smelt like happy memories.

Louis finally shifted his eyes to Anne, seeing her bright green eyes looking relieved and happy. She took a step closer to Louis and dragged him in a tight hug, letting out a big breath when their bodies crashed together. "I'm so happy to see you," Anne smiled as she pulled back, "We miss you."

Louis smiled tightly, "I missed you guys, too."

Anne reached for Louis' wrists and dragged him inside the house. Louis quickly shut the door behind him as he followed Anne to the sitting room where everyone was. He noticed that all his friends - Zayn, Gigi, Niall, Hailee, Liam and Sophia were gathered around the coffee table with cards and dice out. The minute Louis stepped foot into the room, they all began cheering for him to join.

Louis went and took his spot across from Gemma, realizing she was watching his every move. Louis looked up at her and saw her raise her eyebrows at him, making Louis feel even more nervous being there. He quickly darted his eyes away and focused on the new round of cards his friends were starting up.

Right when the time reached five in the evening, the doorbell to the house went off. Harry had shown up right on time as he said he would, and the games that were being played immediately stopped. Louis kept his head down as he watched Gemma go grab Anne and Robin from the kitchen. Everyone else was remaining silent as their eyes darted back and forth between the door and to Louis.

Gemma, Anne and Robin walked through the sitting room to head into the front room. The minute the three of them reached the front, Niall, Liam, Zayn, Gigi, Hailee and Sophia turned their eyes towards Louis. It was like they were waiting for a reaction out of him, but all he could do was anxiously bounce his leg and dig his fingers into his thighs.

Louis heard as Gemma, Anne and Robin began speaking loudly and laughing with one another. Louis could also hear the faintest sounds of Harry's voice in the midst of their loud reunion. Then their voices died down and was replaced with the sounds of shoes walking back his way. Louis bit his lip and looked back down to the ground, not even the slightest prepared for what was about to happen.

Then Louis saw two shoes in his line of vision, clad in worn out brown boots. Louis' heart nearly dropped when he realized who that was, still refusing to look up at him.

"Hey, guys," Harry greeted, an evident smile in his voice, "I missed you all."

His voice was defiantly deeper, but still so soft spoken and quiet. His words sent a shiver down Louis' spine as his voice kept ringing symphonies in Louis' ear. The sound of Harry's voice nearly felt like bandages covering up all the broken pieces he left behind in Louis' heart. It sickened Louis.

The girls and the guys all got up from the sofa to greet Harry. The thick tension that was in the air soon dissipated as they all bombarded Harry with hugs and compliments. Louis didn't get up from his spot, remaining perfectly kept on the cushion and staring at the ground. But even he could feel the piercing green eyes of Harry staring at the side of his face, expecting something from him.

When they all hugged and reunited with Harry, the six of them went back to the sofa. Harry continued to stand in his spot awkwardly scuffing his shoe on the ground as Louis tried slowing his breaths down to calm his racing heart. Liam and Gigi were on either side of Louis, and they both nudged his knee in the attempt to make him do anything. Louis snapped his head up at contact, and his eyes were immediately locked on Harry's.

"Hi, Louis," Harry gasped.

And the sound of his voice instantly made Louis feel whole again.

 

~~

 

Louis' body moved on its own accord as he stood up from the sofa. His knees felt wobbly as he took a step forward, mentally cursing himself for feeling so anxious and nervous. His blue eyes remained locked on Harry's, but the longer he looked the more he noticed something in Harry's features. The first thing to catch his attention was how Harry's eyes were different, not the normal vibrant green they typically were.

The goofy sixteen year old boy who was always too happy and smiley seemed to be clouded by something that Louis could not pin point. Louis used to be able to read Harry's face so well, and that trait never must have left as he stood there staring. Because he grew more worried the longer he looked into Harry's eyes, knowing there's a story as to why he lost the spark in them.

Harry was taller now, and with the heels on his boots it gave him a few more inches. His hair was more curly and long, and although his delicate locks held a special place in Louis' heart, Louis noticed how dry and unhealthy the strands of his hair look.

And Harry's skin. His skin was paler than normal, which doesn't correlate to the sunny areas he had been performing in. His skin was more a milky white, looking rough and splotched with red. Louis remembered how smooth Harry's skin used to be, but now it looked quite the opposite. Maybe it was puberty, but even then Louis could see the roughness.

Harry's knees were caved inward, showing his timidness and uncertainty about himself. His feet were pigeon toed as if he was trying to scrunch his body as close as possible. His legs were long and thin, not a lot of muscle definition to show through his tight-black jeans. His upper body looked slim and frail, adding more to Louis' worry.

"Hi," Harry repeated again, even quieter as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

Louis jerked his head when he realized he had been staring and staying quiet. He looked back into Harry's eyes and forced a tight smile on his lips, "Hi."

"Well, let's get the party going then," Hailee then called out when the tension seemed to continuously build between the two. She stood up from the sofa and dragged Niall over with her towards the speakers. The two of them began scrolling through their mobile until they found a playlist they want to use for music.

Louis seemed unable to move as he continued to stare at Harry, still in complete awe of him. Harry noticed him staring and began blushing right away. He chewed on his bottom lip as he brushed past Louis to join their friends on the sofa playing more games.

Louis' eyes followed Harry all the way to the sofa until Gemma walked up to block his view. Gemma snorted as she patted his back playfully, "Don't act like you still love him, Louis," she joked.

She walked past Louis and joined everyone around the table. Louis still stood there as he watched his friends interact with the Harry like the past three years never happened. He saw Harry sat in between Gigi and Sophia as they completely ogled over how adorable he is - just like they did three years ago. Like nothing had changed.

Gemma sat across from her brother and watched as the two girls messed with Harry. She had a smile on her face which showed how happy she was to finally have her brother home. Zayn and Liam sat on either side of their girlfriends and watched the two of them begin poking Harry's dimples whenever he smiled. The smiles on their faces showed how much they missed these moments of watching their girlfriend harass Harry.

Louis couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that all his friends were perfectly fine with Harry when he knew how much they all hated the boy. They spent nights together just ranting about how ridiculous it was for Harry to do what he did. They even cried together, without the girls knowing about it. Louis hated how the minute Harry showed up they went back to how things were before he left.

"We missed you so much, Haz," Zayn said sincerely, placing his hand on Harry's knee.

"Yes, and we actually missed your jokes, too," Sophia teased, but the smile on her lips gave away how much she truly meant those words. She wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him in to her side so she could give him a hug.

Gigi had began dealing in the next set of cards for a new game. There was an empty seat on the other side of her from where Louis had sat previously. When she got to his spot, she looked up at Louis and silently asked with her expression if he were to join. This caused Harry to look up as well, making eye contact with Louis again

" _Um,_ you want to play, Lou?" Harry asked nervously, pushing a curl behind his ear and chewing on his bottom lip. 

For some reason, hearing Harry's voice again made Louis' skin crawl. He couldn't tell if it was hatred he was feeling or nostalgia, but whatever it was he didn't like it. Louis rolled his eyes and decided to walk straight in to the kitchen, not wanting to fool anyone into thinking he's actually happy Harry is back.

Robin and Anne were sitting at the table with a cup of tea in their hand. Louis looked up at them briefly and walked straight towards the fridge. He pulled himself out a cola and took a big swig of it before slumping in a chair at the table.

"Not so happy about seeing him, huh?" Anne asked gently, giving Louis a sympathetic smile whenever he looked up at her.

Louis knew he was in a safe zone whenever he was with Anne. He always trusted her judgement and found it easy to talk to her. She may be Harry's mother, but Louis has been a prominent figure in their household to know Anne would never hold any grudges towards Louis. Despite how things ended between him and Harry, Anne always loved Louis.

Louis actually remembered the day when he asked Anne for permission in dating her son. They had spent so much time together and had even discussed the possibilities of their relationship that Louis wanted to take it to the next step. Anne had always adored Harry and Louis together, and that same night Louis asked permission was when Anne admitted to seeing the two of them getting married.

"I didn't know what to expect when I saw him," Louis laughed bitterly, clenching the cola in his hand tightly, "I just feel angry I guess."

Anne let out a sigh as she reached across to grab on to Louis' hand, easing his grip off the can, "I know it's hard, love, but it does get easier."

"How?" Louis breathed out, "We were in love. We dated. We talked about our future together," he mumbled, lowering his voice, "We did stuff."

Robin cleared his throat, "Yes, but you two were also best friends before you were together. That part of your relationship will come back easy."

Louis let out a breath and agreed with the both of them. He finished the rest of his drink before tossing it in the rubbish and going back out to join everyone in the sitting room.  He walked in and saw everyone laughing -  having a good time. Gigi was pushing Harry down into the cushion of the sofa and calling him out as a cheater. The loud cackle that came from Harry's laughing immediately made Louis smile.

"Care to join?" Gemma asked, raising her eyebrows when she noticed Louis standing there.

Louis took another step into the room and pressed his hands behind his back. "Can I?" he asked back, shifting his weight between his feet.

"Sure, Louis," Gemma replied with a smile. She scooted herself over and patted the spot next to her. Louis blew out a big breath of air and finally relaxed as he joined her on the sofa. Gemma nodded her head at him and continued to ease him up by wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

Harry was finally released from Gigi's hold and was able to sit himself upright on the sofa. Harry looked up and noticed Louis was watching him again, which caused another rosy blush to heat up his cheeks. Louis shook his head and tried to bite back his smile, wanting to push the fluttery feeling in his stomach away.

They all continued to play games around the table. This lead to many different conversations about their childhood and reminiscing about their life before Harry had went to audition. They all continued to tease and play around with Harry like they used to when he was younger. Louis remained quiet the whole time, but he watched as Harry became giddy and smiley, seeing Harry's eyes flicker to something he was more familiar with.

Anne had eventually brought out some snacks as the hours ticked by. She had made a fruit and cheese platter for them to all munch on before heading to their desired places for dinner. Everyone started reaching for different fruits and cheeses to stuff their face with but Harry, and of course Louis noticed. Harry simply sat there and avoided touching the food at all, and Louis didn't understand why. His only conclusion was that maybe Harry was jet lagged or had a loss of appetite from traveling. 

After playing numerous games and having the snacks completely devoured, Louis had found him and Harry stepping out to  _"have a talk."_ He had got caught when he was coming back from the loo and noticed Harry there in the hallway waiting for him. It could've been the plead in Harry's eyes or the desperation in his tone that made Louis say yes, but he knew a talk with Harry was inevitable.

The sun was starting to set as the two of them stepped out. The blue sky had been painted in pink and orange, giving a warm glow across the horizon. Louis' hands were stuffed in to his jacket pocket as he followed along side Harry on the pavement. He looked over at Harry and noticed his attention was focused on the sun set, and Louis couldn't help but think of all the romanic sayings about how the sun reflected his beauty.

"So how've you been?" Harry suddenly asked, turning his head to look at Louis. He blushed right away when he noticed that Louis was staring and ended up ducking his head down.

"Oh," Louis squeaked, clearing his throat, " _Uh,_ I've been good. Working all the time."

Harry nodded his head and smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes, "Where have you been working?"

Louis sighed as they followed the turn of the pavement, seeing that the playground they used to always go to was just up the road, "London Records."

Harry gasped and turned towards Louis, causing them to stop walking "No way? Are you a music producer yet?"

"Yeah, in a way," Louis mumbled, nibbling on his bottom lip.

Harry noticed the conversation was short with the way Louis was replying. The little amount of enthusiasm he had for Louis had slowly went away, and Harry went back to feeling unsure and insecure. "That's so cool though," Harry tried, letting out a nervous breath, "You are doing what you lo-"

"Okay, enough," Louis snapped. He took his hands out his jacket pocket and opted to cross them over his chest, "Cut this bull shit small talk."

Harry opened his mouth for a second before he closed his lips together. He stumbled over his words as the anxious feeling in his body began to grow. He began nervously shifting his weight between his feet, insecurely wrapping his arms around his body, "I'm just trying to catch up."

Louis scoffed, "Catch up?" He laughed bitterly, frowning at Harry, "Harry, you left. Not only me, but your friends and your family. Where was this catch up for the past three years?"

Harry bit his lip and began blinking his eyes rapidly. He looked over at Louis and scrunched his eyebrows, "I  _uh-_ "

"You  _uh_ what?" Louis mocked sassily, "You changed so much, Harry. It's quite ridiculous to see the person who's standing in front of me right now because it's not the Harry Styles I knew of."

Harry's forehead creased with lines and he kept opening and closing his mouth at a loss for words. He continued to shift his weight between each foot as he dug his nails into the sides of his hips. "W-what do you mean?" Harry asked.

"What do I mean?" Louis asked credulously, "I mean just - look at you Harry," he bellowed out. Louis moved his hands out in front and motioned them to Harry's outfit and body. 

Harry widen his eyes as he loosened his arms for a moment. He looked down his own body before he wrapped himself up again. This time he began pressing his own nails into his back, chewing on his bottom lip as he felt tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Louis noticed the change in Harry's demeanor and sighed. He relaxed his arms and stretched his neck over to the side. He ran his fingers through his hair and groaned as he noticed Harry's eyes scanning every part of his own body as if to figure something out. Louis frowned as he cautiously watched Harry, seeing a cloud of insecurity and anxiousness wash over Harry. 

"Is it - Am I - What's wrong with me?" Harry asked quietly.

Louis sighed while shaking his head, feeling utterly defeated, "Nothing, Harry. Really." Harry looked up and met Louis' eyes. He bit his lip and nodded his head, frowning as his pushed his bottom lip out in a pout. "You're so insanely perfect, Harry, that it pisses me off so much," Louis then admitted, stepping back.

"I'm not perfect," Harry replied more to himself.

Louis rolled his eyes and turned around, taking a few steps before facing Harry again. "Yes, you fucking are, Harry. You're so god damn beautiful and doing everything you wanted in life, and here I am. And there you are - comes so easy for you with everything, and I just can't look at you the same anymore knowing what has happened between us."

Harry frowned, scratching his forearm whilst looking down at the ground, "I just wanted to talk and be friends again."

Louis huffed as he shook his head, completely disagreeing with Harry, "No, Harry. We can't  _just_  be friends. I can't  _just_  be your friend." With that Louis walked past Harry and decided to simply go home because he could only take so much heart ache in one day.

 

~~

 

Louis realized having Harry back home had been quite odd and interesting. He honestly thought the only times he would have to see the boy was at the party and then again at the gig, but what he didn't expect was his friends to plan something nearly everyday with Harry

Like today. They had just saw Harry at Anne's party the day before, but now Liam is inviting their whole friend group over to have a grill out. And of course Harry was invited to it, alongside Louis. All their friends expected Louis to just tag along and casually hang out with his ex-boyfriend like it doesn't bother him.  The two of them had left on tensed terms the night before after they had their talk. Louis walked away from Harry and left their conversation incomplete.

What was Louis supposed to do, though? Harry had been trying to act like everything was fine between him and Louis. Like Harry didn't just blatantly leave Louis behind and ignore him for the past three years, which is what bothered Louis the most. Louis is justified for not wanting to beat around the bush with Harry considering what happened. Louis finds small talk bullshit and thinks Harry should own up to what he did and accept the fact that Louis is pissed about it. 

With all things pushed aside though, Louis gathered up the courage to approach Liam and Sophia's townhouse. They lived right on the edge of Downtown London, not too far from where his flat is. They asked Louis if he could bring a dessert since everything else was taken care of. He decided to stop by the bakery on his way over which happened to be the one Harry used to work part time at when he was younger.

Louis didn't think much of it when he ordered a batch of cupcakes, but once he left the shop he only wished no one made a big deal out of it. The bakery did play a significant role in his relationship with Harry, and he hated how he was quickly reminded.

When Louis walked up to the front door, he knocked twice and waited. He had to compose himself for a moment by slowing his breathing down and relaxing his muscles. He knew Harry was inside and they would have to face each other again. Just a few moments passed when someone answered the door, and Louis froze when he saw that it was Harry.

" _Uh-_ Hi," Louis greeted, awkwardly waving at Harry in the doorway. He realized how dumb that probably looked and shoved his free hand back in his pocket.

Harry simply smiled and gave a tiny wave back. He opened the door further for Louis and stepped to the side. "Cupcakes?" He gleamed.

Louis walked through the door and turned his head around to nod at Harry. He gave him a brief, tight smile and watched as Harry bit his lip, looking down at his shoes and blushing profusely. Louis then felt an actual smile creep on his lips, but he quickly pushed it away as he turned to walk further inside. He didn't understand how he could still have that same effect on Harry despite them being broken up for so long. Louis always made Harry become a shy blushing mess when they used to be together, and it seemed like nothing had really changed from that.

Louis walked into the sitting room to see Gigi, Hailee, and Sophia all sitting around the table with glasses of wine out in front of them. At Louis' approach, they all looked up and smiled at him. Hailee raised her glass, blowing a dramatic air kiss towards his way, "Our prince has arrived."

Louis snorted, correcting her by pointing his finger up, "It's King, actually. I brought fresh cupcakes."

Sophia smiled as she stood up from the table. She walked over towards Louis and grabbed the cart of cupcakes from his hands. "I'll put them in the kitchen," Sophia informed, "The boys are outside grilling."

Louis nodded his head and glanced over to Hailee and Gigi who were trying to arch their heads in an attempt to catch sigh of the cupcakes. He laughed at them before looking over in the direction Harry happened to be approaching from. Louis caught sight of Harry's cheeks looking a light, rosy pink and his eyes slightly glassy.

Louis tried not to make much of it as he turned away to join the guys outside. Sometimes he despised how well he noticed things with Harry, knowing that there is something wrong with that boy, but he had yet to figure it out himself.

Harry walked over to the stove in the kitchen as Louis headed out to the patio. Liam was grilling chicken while Zayn lounged out in one of the chairs, a whiskey in his hand. Niall was hovering behind Liam's back and finding high interest in the way Liam flipped the chicken over every time.

"Am I interrupting something between you two?" Louis questioned, laughing when Niall scrambled from Liam's back.

Niall flushed red as Liam started laughing, shaking his head as he focused on flipping another chicken around. Zayn perked up from his lounger at Louis' approach and lifted his sun glasses from his eyes, setting them on top of his head as he looked at the three of them.

"I'm peckish," Niall muttered under his breath, walking over to where Zayn is and sharing the lounger with him.

Louis let out a quiet laugh as he stepped aside to get out of Liam's way. He flipped a few more chickens and let them cook a little bit longer before he started to plate them. "Food's ready," Liam announced.

Niall shot up from the lounger as he pushed his body straight against Liam's. He grabbed the plate of chicken from his hands and took a big sniff before happily bounding back inside. Zayn followed behind him as he downed the rest of his drink. Liam quickly picked up the grill station before he and Louis were walking inside as well.

"Place the chicken on the table. I'll bring the rolls out when they finish," Harry had voiced to Niall when they were all entering the house again.

Sophia had placed the bowl of vegetables on the table, alongside Hailee's mac-n-cheese and Gigi's potato salad. Zayn grabbed the barbecue sauce from the fridge he had made earlier as Liam grabbed a jug of tea. They all disappeared into the dining room to help set up the table, leaving Harry and Louis in the kitchen all alone.

Louis glanced over to the oven and noticed there was a few minutes left for the rolls. He then shifted his eyes over towards Harry and frowned when he noticed the boy too occupied with texting on his mobile.

Harry was busy on his mobile typing, and Louis had the sudden urge to know who he was messaging but quickly pushed that thought away to join everyone else at the table. They were all already sat down in their seats, each one of them sitting by their respected partner. Only two open spots were left by each other, and Louis groaned knowing he would have to sit next to Harry.

He took the seat and looked up at everyone, seeing them start to set their plates up with food. "So, Louis," Sophia questioned, "Have you decided who you want to bring to the gig?"

Louis looked up after he placed a piece of chicken on his plate. He heard Niall snort from where he was sat across the boy, causing him to immediately kick Niall's shin. Niall hissed in pain as Louis smiled cheekily over at him, then glancing over to Sophia to answer. "Not sure, yet. Thinking about Luke, but who knows," Louis replied with a shrug.

"Luke from secondary school?" Hailee questioned with a smile.

Louis nodded his head as he noticed Zayn and Liam sharing a look with one another. He ignored them as he pressed his fork into the vegetables and began playing around with them. "Please bring him," Gigi begged, "He's beautiful." Zayn rolled his eyes at her comment and reached for his glass of whiskey. Louis let out a laugh and began shaking his head. Gigi smiled cheekily at Louis before she turned to press a kiss to the side of Zayn's face, giggling when he began grumbling.

"Haven't seen him in forever, honestly," Sophia admitted, "Have you two kept in touch over the years?" she questioned.

Niall snorted under his breath, mumbling quietly up against his glass of tea, "They've done plenty of touching."

"Niall!" Louis immediately snapped, hardening his cold glare in his direction when the sudden sound of a plate hitting the ground ruined the moment. Everyone turned towards the sound and saw Harry standing at the doorway to the dining room with wide, hurt eyes. He stared down at the floor as he watched the rolls scatter everywhere and the plate he once held had cracked.

Niall pressed his lips together and looked back over to Louis, immediately feeling guilty for outing Louis in front of his ex. Liam let out a sigh as he slumped back in his chair, pressing his hand to his forehead and shaking his head. Zayn reached for his glass of whiskey and downed the rest of it in one gulp, carefully watching Louis and Harry.

"Oh, dear," Sophia giggled to lighten up the mood, "No harm done, Harry."

She got up from her spot and walked over to where Harry was standing still. She bent down and began picking up the rolls and placing them on the nearby nightstand.  Harry let out a shaky breath as his eyes quickly met Louis. He fish mouthed to say something for a few seconds before he let out a big sigh and bent down to help pick up the rest of the mess.

"I-I’m sorry," he muttered quietly, carefully grabbing the broken pieces of the plate off the ground.

"Don't feel bad, Haz. Liam once dropped cheese all over the floor a couple of weeks ago," Sophia admitted, feeling relieved when Harry finally let a smile curve up on his lips. That seemed to have broken the thick tension as everyone at the table started laughing. Harry blushed at the attempt of Sophia taking the spotlight off him, thankful they were more focused on Liam now.

"It was an accident," Liam grumbled.

Sophia rolled her eyes and took the plate from Harry. She tossed it in the rubbish right outside the kitchen then discarded all the soiled rolls. Harry straightened himself up and hesitantly walked over to the empty spot next to Louis. He slowly took his seat and kept his eyes down in his lap, finding his fingers more interesting than making eye contact with anyone else. 

Louis frowned as he glanced over to Harry, noticing the slouch in his back and the way his shoulders were caving in. He suddenly felt guilty for having mentioned Luke knowing Harry was just in the other room. Harry had been so insecure about Luke and Louis' relationship, and now he just found out that they did have a thing. Louis felt like he needed to apologise or explain himself about what happened between him and Luke, but why should he? Harry and Louis were broken up, it's not like Louis cheated on Harry despite how guilty he felt.

Sophia walked back into the room and took her spot next to Liam again. She clapped her hands together, "Ready to eat?"

"Yes, please," Zayn agreed right away.

Everyone's focus was now on the food instead of the incident that had happened a little while ago. The conversation was flowing easily between them, and their plates getting re-set with more food as they started digging in to seconds. Louis had noticed Harry hardly touched his food and barely had anything on his plate, rather he kept forking around the items on his plate instead of actually eating it.

Harry kept his head down and remained quiet the whole time. Louis couldn't help as he continued to stare and watch Harry, hating how he always found himself so invested in the boy. It's just that, something  _really_ is wrong with Harry. Despite Harry just finding out Louis and Luke have done stuff together, Louis realized this was the second time Harry's barely touched food.

Surely he is peckish?

Harry must've felt eyes on the side of his face because he slowly looked up and made eye contact with Louis. He bit his lip and immediately looked down again, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Harry?" Louis questioned quietly, reaching out to touch Harry's wrist.

Harry snapped his wrist away fast and frowned at Louis. "Don't," he warned.

Louis blew out a puff of breath and rolled his eyes annoyed. He began eating his food with a frown, jabbing his fork in the chicken and stuffing his face. He looked up and made eye contact with Niall, hardening his glare as he tried to focus on eating rather than the person he was sitting next to.

The lunch went through smoothly despite the tension between Harry and Louis. It wasn't noticeable enough to ruin their time together or to call any attention to. Louis tried to engage in all the conversations everyone else was having and not let Harry's brooding mood ruin his own. When everyone finished, the girls had helped Sophia clean the dishes and finish off the bottle of wine they started.

Harry idly followed behind them as the lads went into the sitting room nearly hunting Louis down. Louis immediately plopped on to the sofa and placed his hand on his forehead, shaking his head and huffing.

"So, you had sex with Luke?" Liam asked bluntly. Louis groaned loudly and grabbed the pillow from the sofa, covering his face and mumbling incoherent words. "Why would you bring him then?"

"Guys," Niall tried, looking between Liam and Zayn and giving them a pleading look to stop the interrogation.

"But, you're bringing the guy that Harry had hated when you two dated, and the fact that you two had sex - that must hurt, man," Zayn announced, looking disapprovingly at Louis' slumped body.

Louis grunted loudly and tossed the pillow back on to the sofa. He looked between the three boys and sat up, "Look, I did stuff with Luke, okay? But guess what, I was single. I am single. Who I am with and what I do doesn't matter to Harry because I am not with him. Got it?"

Despite the argument on the tip of Zayn's tongue, he did agree and nod his head. Niall and Liam were both on Louis' side and decided to drop the conversation because Louis did make a valid point. Louis felt relieved as he blinked his eyes over towards the doorway to the kitchen. He then groan loudly as he noticed Harry standing there with another hurtful expression on his face. Louis closed his eyes and began shaking his head, never being able to win with Harry.

" _Uh-_ " Harry started while he put his hands behind his back and looked down, his curls falling over his face, "Thank you for lunch, but I must be going."

"You sure, Haz?" Liam questioned carefully, dancing his eyes back and forth between him and Louis.

"Yeah," Harry whispered, casting a glance up and meeting Louis' eyes again.

Louis swallowed back the lump in his throat and slouched in his seat. Harry chewed on his bottom lip and walked past all the boys, practically storming out the house with a slam to the front door. Louis let out another big huff and closed his eyes. He felt the need to cry start to bubble in his system, but he washed it away by rubbing his hands down the sides of his face. Him and Harry are not together, so it shouldn't matter what he decided to do with other men because he is single.

But then how come he feels so damn guilty about it?

 

~~

 

Louis seriously didn't understand why every damn day he had to see Harry. It's like a disaster in the making that kept fueling him in to always causing worse things to happen. First, Louis is a complete dick the first day Harry arrived back in to town. Next, he outed his hookup with Luke in front of Harry and concluded what he did with other guys doesn't concern Harry. And although his reasoning of being single is true, he feels so damn guilty every night when he replays the events in his head. He hated that he had this subconscious that makes him feel like shit for doing bad things.

Louis doesn't love Harry - no way he does. It is just that he remembered how emotional and in touch with his feelings Harry used to be. He grew up insecure, and Louis had always been there to ensure Harry he had every reason to be confident in himself. Louis was always there to pick the pieces up for Harry and put them back together with his love. He had never been on the other end in being the one to break Harry himself. So it was a change from the past that he isn't sure he entirely enjoyed.

Louis had been sitting in his office feeling restless. He tapped his fingers on the desk and impatiently bounced his leg in his seat. He knew the lads were planning another day to hang out with Harry. The message weighed heavy in his mobile from when Louis had received the information this morning. 

Louis' eyes trailed over to the clock that read his lunch time was almost over, and he was supposed to be meeting the constructor for the new location of his studio shortly. He still had half an hour before he needed to meet the lady to go over the plans, but his mind couldn't reel away from a certain curly headed boy. When the clock struck three, Louis sprung up from his seat. He turned his computer off and switched the lights in his room to a dim before making his way out the door.

He let out a groan when he saw Harry leaning over the reception desk talking to Gigi. He chewed on his bottom lip as he contemplated about going over there to approach them, or jumping out the window from his office. His decision, however, was already decided when Harry's eyes had glanced his way.

Louis saw Harry take in a sharp breath, his body visibly tensing when he caught sight of Louis. Harry's elbows were propped on top of the reception desk, and he slowly turned his head down to hide his face behind his curls. Louis decided that he couldn't avoid them forever, and he walked over to greet himself.

"Hey," Louis drew out, scratching the back of his head.

Gigi had looked up and offered Louis a smile, "Hey, Lou. Me and Harry just had lunch together."

"Really?" Louis questioned as he leaned his body up against the desk, looking between the both of them. Harry nodded his head and nervously bit down on his lip. His cheeks turned a shade of pink as he slowly lifted his head back up. His green eyes still remained dull, but when Louis looked in to them he noticed a slight change in them. He still didn't understand what it meant, but the change he noticed seemed better.

"Yeah, he was talking about possibly using our studio for a song he is finishing up on so I told him about our place," Gigi admitted, suddenly widening her eyes and reaching to grip Louis' arm, "Oh wow. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't even ask."

Louis rolled his eyes at Gigi and playful tossed a rolled up scrap of paper at her head. "When do you ever ask for my permission?"

Gigi blushed at Louis and shrugged her shoulders. "True," She sighed, a little less frantic than she had been the sentence before, "But the studio is like your baby."

Louis shrugged nonchalantly, "Well I'm working on a new baby now," he implied, meaning his new space he was working on building, "And I actually have to go visit the contractor for it."

Louis gave Gigi a curt nod and turned to head towards the lift. Harry quickly turned in his spot and reached to catch up with him, "Ill head out with you," he mumbled as he followed behind Louis.

It was silent as they entered the lift. Harry and Louis stood in opposite ends and avoided making any eye contact. Louis focused on the piece of skin hanging from the side of his nail and began picking at it. He could see from his peripheral Harry anxiously shifting his weight between each foot and gripping on to the railing.

"Sooo," Louis said slowly, "Any other extravagant plans for today?"

Harry's head shot up at the sudden approach of Louis' voice. He turned and noticed Louis was looking his way, causing him to blush some more and nervously bite his lip. "I-I think the lads wanted to have a movie night," Harry admitted shyly, "I have rehearsals today so I won't have much time to do anything."

Louis nodded his head and decided to go back to looking at his fingers. He didn't know what else to really say, so he let the heavy silence fill the air again. Harry let out a deep breath and looked back over to Louis, gaining confidence in trying to talk to him. "W-what's your new baby?" Harry asked softly, seeing Louis look up confused, "With the contractor I mean," he clarified.

Louis remembered a time when he would always refer to Harry as his baby, and rightfully so. Harry had always been the youngest in the group, and he and Louis had met at a very young age. The two of them were inseparable from the start, and Harry had practically grown up in Louis' arms.

Harry once confessed he liked being called baby in a sense of Louis always being there to take care of him or protect him. Whether it be against people picking on Harry for the slow way he spoke or for how girly his hair was, Louis would be right there to reassure Harry he was perfect. Harry was Louis' baby, and he always will be.

"I'm working on a new studio," Louis replied eyes dancing across the interior of the lift, "Within a year or so I'm starting my own label company. This place is nice but - I want to be my own boss and run everything."

Harry smiled softly and followed Louis out of the lift when it finally landed on the ground floor. Louis noticed the smile on Harry's face and couldn't help it himself when his lips curved up. He shook his head from his expression and walked towards the front door, opening it up and allowing Harry through.

"Where's it going to be?" Harry asked curiously once they stepped outside.

"I'm heading there now," he openly admitted, going against his better judgement by following up with, " _Uh,_ do you want to come?"

Harry looked surprised at the invitation, and honestly Louis felt the same way himself. Louis tried to make himself more believable by offering Harry a smile, and he watched as Harry's dimples started creep in on his cheek from grinning. Harry knew he had rehearsals in an hour, but he couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment.

"Of course," Harry beamed, "I would love to see what you've been doing."

Louis felt his heart beat faster at Harry's reaction and began shaking his head fondly. His car was already parked out front via the company's valet service, so he walked over to open the passenger door for Harry. He then jogged around to the drivers side and took off in the direction of the lot.

The ride was silent, but Louis noticed having Harry in the same car as him made him feel warm and comfortable. Harry seemed happy, actually happy for the first time since being back. Louis could see Harry glowing in excitement just being in the small confides of the car, finally getting to spend time one on one without any arguing.

It still was a major shock to Louis how much of an effect he had on Harry. Even if the two of them are sat together in the silent car, Louis could see how much Harry was enjoying this and how his eyes shone brighter. It did concern Louis a bit, making him question what Harry had been doing the past three years to take the spark away from him, but he tried not to think too much in to it since he didn't want to seem like he cared. 

"Here we are," Louis announced as pulled up alongside the kerb. The two of them got out the car and stepped up on the pavement. The building that used to take place had been torn down about a month ago. There were still left over debris on the property that needed to be cleaned up, but the foundation of the building was getting started.

"It's not much, but-" Louis paused, placing his hands on his hips and staring at the empty lot.

"It's perfect," Harry finished with a big smile, stepping to the side of Louis, "There's so much room to expand and build. You can have an office. Big studio. This is perfect, and it's right outside downtown."

Louis smiled as he watched Harry walk around the foundation and kicking all the loose debris around. Harry was looking around the whole property line and trying to vision what he would think Louis wanted. Louis stared fondly at Harry, trying to ignore the way his heart was racing and the way his skin was heating up.

"I can't wait to see how this turns out," Harry admitted with a smile. He bit down on his lip and did a full 360 before turning around to face Louis again, "This is your dream."

"Yeah," Louis mumbled, staring straight at Harry before diverting his eyes to the sound of a car parking along the kerb. He noticed the contractor was walking towards him and focused his attention on her. 

Harry stepped away politely to leave Louis with the contractor. He found a bench right in front of the property and sat down as he watched Louis for a moment. He watched as the contractor showed off several blueprints towards Louis and how invested Louis was in the conversation. Harry smiled as he went back to admiring the area.

They took about half the hour before the contractor was officially leaving. Louis awkwardly stood out in the middle of the lot before he stuffed one of his hands in his pocket and walked over towards Harry. He walked up to the bench and smiled down at Harry.

"All done," Louis announced.

Harry looked up and smiled at Louis. He stood up from the bench and noticed Louis's one hand clutching on to a roll of blueprints. Harry looked down and gestured towards them, hesitantly asking, "May I?"

Louis was hesitant to hand it to Harry, but he saw his warm smile and his wide eyes that he couldn't help but hand them over. He watched as Harry's eyes roamed all over the papers, his lips curving up into a big smile. Louis blushed at his reaction and chewed on his bottom lip, shifting his weight between each foot.

"This is so cool," Harry finished as he handed the papers back to Louis. Louis gave Harry a tight smile and reached for the blue prints again, keeping them tucked in to his side.

Louis began nibbling on the inside of his cheek before he motioned his hands towards his car, "You have rehearsals?" He asked to change the subject.

Harry's face soon dropped and he pouted. His shoulders immediately sagged forward with his knees caving inward. Louis raised an eyebrow at the shift in hid demeanor, but he tried to ignore it when Harry plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Oh right," Harry tried to say cheerfully. He pulled his mobile out to send a quick text before looking at Louis again, "Maybe one day you and the lads can come to the stadium. Look around and meet my band."

Louis let out a sigh, nodding his head against his better judgement. It was a weak promise, but one he couldn't help to make. Louis' mind was telling him how much of a horrid idea that would be, getting into Harry's personal life, but his heart missed Harry. He missed the times they spent together and the memories they both shared, which is why he couldn't bite his tongue anymore.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun," Louis agreed. 

Harry brightened up right away and began giggling behind his hand. He started chewing on his bottom lip to keep his big goofy grin hidden, but Louis could easily see that smile and those dimples he adored so much. Louis rolled his eyes at Harry, but even he couldn't hide his fond smile just from looking at the boy.

Harry's SUV soon pulled up shortly after Harry had messaged him. He had left with his driver to head over to Wembley while Louis got back in his car. Louis knew he had a couple more hours to recover from spending time with Harry before having to see him again, so he decided to head over to Niall's place to get a head start on movie night.

"Hey, lads," Louis greeted as he pushed through the front door. Niall had left it unlocked when Louis messaged him he was on his way. He saw the lot of them all crowded around the living, a box of pizza, several popcorn bowls, and a bunch of beer scattered around.

"Yeller," Niall replied from where he was laying on the ground.

Louis walked over and tossed himself on the empty sofa. Liam and Zayn were occupying the other one, spreading their legs across the cushions and taking up all the room. Louis reached over and grabbed a bottle of beer, taking a swig before setting it on his lap. "What's on the movie agenda?" he asked. 

"Well, Harry said he shouldn't be too long," Zayn announced, dropping his head on the arm rest to catch a look at Louis upside down, "He texted me and said he missed most of rehearsal anyways so he has about an hour or so to go."

Louis widen his eyes and quickly took another swig of beer. When Zayn moved his head back, Louis began chewing on his bottom lip nervously. He didn't know that Harry missed most of his rehearsal so that they could be together. A part of Louis wondered if Harry was missing him almost as much as Louis did, but he quickly washed that thought away with another gulp of beer.

"We're gonna watch a scary movie when he comes," Niall stated with a goofy grin, wiggling his eyebrows.

Louis rolled his eyes and tossed a pillow over in Niall's direction, "You know Harry hates those."

"Hey, don't act like you still love him," Liam teased, biting his lip and laughing when Louis slumped against the sofa cushion and cursed under his breath. But honestly, Louis knew how badly scary movies affected Harry.

The first time him and Harry had watched a scary movie, Harry couldn't sleep at all that night. Louis had to sneak into Harry's room late in the night in order to comfort the boy. Louis had gotten countless of messages of how frightened Harry was, so he stayed in Harry's bed and cuddled him all night. Ever since then, Louis always prevented a scary movie from coming on because he simply knew how Harry would react.

Harry finally arrived after the first movie had ended. They started the movie marathon with a scary movie - The Conjouring, and Harry strolled in right as the credits were rolling. He walked through the front door with a box full of cookies, and Niall was the first one up to grab them. Niall then shimmied his way over to the sofa Liam and Zayn were sharing and shoved himself on to their stretched out legs.

"What are we watching next?" Harry asked, noticing the credits of the movie went back to the main screen. He visibly tensed when he saw it was a scary movie, and he gulped as he looked over to see the stack of scary movies on the table.

And before anyone could answer, Louis was the first to speak up, "We were gonna watch a comedy when you got here."

Harry turned to Louis and smiled in relief, silently thanking him with his eyes. He walked over to the empty spot on the sofa next to Louis and reached for the cases to find a good movie. Louis looked up and shrugged his shoulders as he noticed the three of them staring at him, all with knowing looks on their faces.

 _You're still whipped -_ Zayn mouthed to Louis, giggling when Niall reached over to punch his arm. And if Harry didn't understand why Louis tossed popcorn over at the three lads on the sofa, then so be it - because Louis was in fact not in love with Harry still.

 

~~

 

_ Dear Harry, _

_ You just won the X-Factor, and I could not be more proud. I love you so much, but you have a bright future ahead of you._

_"Fuck," Louis mumbled to himself, scratching out the entire letter and tossing it in the bin._ _He leaned back in his desk chair and ran his hands down the sides of his face in frustration. He had a lot on his mind recently ever since Harry won the X-Factor and got offered a tour around England. He couldn't even find it in himself to find the right words to say to Harry at this point._

 _Louis wanted nothing more than for Harry to live his dream out despite the obvious distance it would put on their relationship, but part of him knew that Harry wouldn't take it. Harry never thought he would actually win the X-Factor, so he never had it in his mind to go on a tour. He only went on the show because Louis encouraged him to do so._ _Louis remembered hearing it in Harry's voice. He was happy he won, but at the thought of having to leave his boyfriend and his family really set him back._

 _Louis let out a sigh and decided to text Harry instead of writing him a lame letter. He told Harry to meet them at the play park right at the front of their neighbourhood as quickly as he could._ _Louis already felt himself get emotional as he got himself dressed for the outside. He wiped his eyes when he felt tears and quickly scurried along outside to meet up with Harry._

 _His shoes scuffed along the pavement as he tried calming himself down with slow, deep breaths. It was night outside, the road was only lit up by a few street lamps and the glow from the moon._ _When Louis got closer to the park, he saw Harry sitting on a swing. Louis smiled as he watched Harry drop his head back so he could look up in to the sky. He felt himself relax just a little bit at the sight of his boyfriend, but then remembered why he was there and walked over towards him._

 _"Hey, Lou," Harry greeted when he heard Louis' trainers on the mulch. He looked up and gave Louis a smile as he hopped down from the swing to give him a hug._ _Louis let out a big breath of air as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him in tight to his body. Louis felt water in his eyes as he rested his head on top of Harry's hair, closing his eyes for a brief moment and breathing in the warm smell of his body._

 _"What's up?" Harry questioned, stepping back while grabbing a hold of Louis' hand._ _Louis let out a sigh as he walked the both of them over towards the bench. They sat down with their thighs touching, and Louis continued to stay silent._ _"You're worrying me," Harry mumbled, turning his legs towards Louis' direction, "What's going on?"_

_Louis let out huff and finally looked at Harry, cursing himself when a stray tear rolled down his cheek, "Look, we're going in two different directions, Harry. You won the X-Factor and get to go on tour-"_

_"But I'm not going on the tour," Harry interrupted right away._

_"And who am I to let you not go?" Louis argued desperately, "Harry, you won. This is your dream. You'll be able to go on tours and sell albums. This is what we talked about. It's your time to shine, and I'm about to head off to Uni and my internship-"_

_"Louis, what are you getting at?" Harry asked right away, a crack to his voice that made Louis shiver. Louis noticed the tears starting to form in Harry's eyes and the tremble in his voice, causing his heart to break even more._

_"Harry, this is insane," Louis belted out, feeling himself grow more frustrated, "Why would you not take this opportunity? You wanted this. We talked about this. Take the tour, don't stay here."_

_Harry stood up and started breathing heavily, shaking his head frantically, "I don't want to go, okay? The dream was together, you and me. I'm only sixteen, and I don't want to leave you or my family. I love you."_

_"That's not good enough," Louis argued, running his fingers through his hair, "You would be stupid to not go on tour. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."_

_"So you want to break up with me?" Harry questioned with a whine, feeling himself get frantic. Louis shook his head right away, not fully getting his words out. He tried to continue his point, but Harry was starting to cry immediately. He was breathing rapidly and pulling his hair as he began pacing in his spot._

_"You're going to break up with me because I don't want to go on tour? Because I would rather stay with you and be in love with you?" Harry cried, looking hysterically at Louis, "What? Are you cheating on me?"_

_Louis snapped his head up right away and stood up as well, "What? Harry-"_

_"You're pushing me away so you won't be tied down to me." Harry accused lamely, shaking his head in disbelief. "You used to always say I was too young to understand certain things, but I think I'm seeing clearly right now."_

_"Harry, no. That's not-"  
_

_"Is it with Luke?" Harry asked bitterly._

_"Harry, stop."_

_"No wonder the two of you always hang out and why you act so secretive around him," Harry mumbled to himself, "I knew you would. I freaking knew you would go after him. I always had a feeling you guys hooked up and-"_ _Harry stopped to catch his breath, taking a few steps away from Louis and shamelessly crying._

_"Harry, you're not-" Louis tried to reach for him, but his hand was immediately smacked by Harry._

_"You're an arsehole Louis Tomlinson," Harry cried out, taking a few more steps back, "I hate you."_ _Then Harry took off in a dead sprint, and Louis had no idea that next morning Harry would be immediately leaving for his tour._

Louis was woken from his dream when he heard his front door opening up and hitting back against the wall. His body twitched to the sound of Liam and Zayn making a ruckus as they walked into the sitting room. He groaned as the two of them came and sat down on either side of him on the sofa.

"You are still in love with him," Zayn bluntly stated as he patted Louis' back obnoxiously.

"No, I'm not," Louis grumbled. He grabbed the cushion from behind his back and pressed it close to his chest, wrapping his arms around it tightly.

"If it makes you feel better," Liam added, reaching for the remote and changing the channel on the telly to his liking, "He's in love with you too." Louis rolled his eyes and grumbled underneath his breath. He propped his feet up on the coffee table and dropped his head back on the cushions as he began groaning dramatically.

"Why can't you two just figure your shit out?" Zayn questioned, watching Louis' reaction carefully..

"He just left, Zayn," Louis reasoned, sitting himself back up and looking at him, " Just up and left without a goodbye or anything."

"He left because you guys broke up..." Liam questioned more than he stated, sounding unsure himself.

Louis halfway shrugged his shoulders and bit his lip. He looked between the both of them before standing up and reaching for his keys and wallet. "What's the plan for today?" he asked with a sigh.

"It's our last day to actually hang out," Zayn admitted, standing up from the sofa with Liam following behind him, "We were just going to eat dinner."

"Tomorrow is his last day of rehearsals, and he wanted us to come," Liam added.

Louis gave them a faux, cheeky smile before leading the way out the flat. They walked down to the car park and piled into Louis' Audi so he could drive them to the restaurant.  They ended up going to an Italian restaurant Louis was very familiar with. He remembered taking Harry there on an anniversary date and how pricey that place was. When they parked and walked up to the front of the restaurant, Louis noticed a few lingering fans and paparazzi hanging around.

"Are they serious?" Louis groaned as he watched all them taking pictures through the windows, "This is for Harry?"

Liam looked at Louis and frowned, patting his arm, "Don't start. He's famous now." 

Louis rolled his eyes as a guard opened the door for the three of them. They walked inside, and Louis noticed right away how empty the restaurant was. He then saw there were more guards near the back standing on either side of double doors, where an obvious private room was. Louis turned back around to face Liam and Zayn again, his expression set in a scowl.

"This fucker rented out the whole place?" Louis complained, tossing his hands up in the air.

"Stop," Zayn muttered, pushing past Louis and telling the hostess who they were. Louis grumbled cuss words under his breath as he followed the host to the back room. She opened the door, and Louis could see the rest of their group already at the table talking loudly and laughing with each other.

Zayn and Liam went straight to their spots by Gigi and Sophia, greeting them with a kiss to their cheek. The only spot that was available was next to Harry, and Louis should have figured as much considering this was the same set up from the barbecue. Louis bit his lip as he walked over to Harry, sitting down in his seat and placing his hands underneath his thighs.

Harry looked over and gave Louis a smile when he glanced over at the boy. Once Louis gave him a small, tiny microscopic smile back, Harry let out a sigh and turned back to the table. Louis ignored the defeated look on Harry's face and reached for the menu to look at the entrées.

"So, Harry," Hailee spoke up from across the table, "I heard you're taking the boy's to the stadium tomorrow."

Harry looked up and finally relaxed since Louis had came into the room. He smiled at her and laced his fingers together on the table, "Yeah, my band really wants to meet them. I talk about you guys all the time."

"What shit list did we get on to not be able to go?" Gigi joked, clinking her glass with Sophia and Hailee as the three of them began laughing.

"Nothing," Harry playfully pouted, "Just need a lads night."

"Then we'll have a ladies night," Sophia suggested as she raised her glass again.

The waitress came shortly by to take everyone's orders. Harry had gotten a few appetizers for the table to share and a couple bottles of wine to go with their food. Everyone ordered a large portion of their entree's while Harry got a cup of soup. Louis frowned when Harry finished up the order and went back to drinking his water

Louis didn't realize he was staring at Harry's body and analyzing every aspect of him until he felt someone's shoe colliding with his shin. He let out a hiss and turned to face the culprit, noticing Niall was staring at him with wide eyes. Louis shrugged his shoulders as he mouthed, " _He just got a soup_."

Niall rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth together, mouthing right back, " _Who cares?_ "

Louis let out a sigh as he leaned back in his seat. His eyes glanced back over to Harry to take a look at his body and noticed he was slim, but he didn't look necessarily unhealthy. Louis simply didn't understand why Harry chose not to eat or hardly ate anything at all. He didn't want to think anything of it, but he's been mentally listing off all the times Harry's avoided food.

He didn't eat the snacks his mum brought out for his party, even though they were fairly healthy. He picked at his food for their barbecue lunch. When they had their movie night, Harry ate none of the snacks other than drinking his water. And today, all he ordered was a soup.

Louis tried not to make much of it as the bottles of wine came to the table. Everyone was pouring themselves a glass despite Harry. Even with the appetizers being placed around, Harry didn't touch one bit of it. Well, Louis didn't touch his stuff either because he was too focused on watching Harry again, not realizing he was being watched himself.

"Louis, what's on your mind?" Zayn asked, frowning as he watched Louis remove his eyes from Harry.

Everyone at the table, including Harry all turned to Louis, causing his face to heat up right away. Louis narrowed his eyes at Zayn as he watched the latter casually taking a sip of his wine. Louis ran a hand through his hair before he reached for his own glass. "Just a tad tired is all," he replied as he took a sip as well, glaring at Zayn.

"Eat up then," Gigi suggested as she passed over a plate in his direction.

Louis smiled weakly as he grabbed calamari off the plate. He noticed Harry was staring at him in which caused his own eyes to flick over towards him. Harry raised his eyebrows and attempted a smile, but Louis could see right through him.

"You want some? You haven't tried anything," Louis had asked him, trying to stay silent but noticed that had gotten everyone else's attention. Louis could tell he had put Harry on the spot when his eyes immediately widen in fear. Sophia had agreed and was handing a plate over the table for him. Harry looked at the plate of food worriedly before looking back at Louis, nibbling on his bottom lip and digging his fingers in to his thighs.

Louis looked down and noticed what Harry was doing to his thighs. Harry was painfully avoiding answering the question or reaching to grab the plate. Louis felt stuck and guilty at the same time, not finding any way to take his eyes off the boy. He could tell Harry was holding back tears, and his breathing was getting short and choppy. Louis only hoped this wasn't calling too much attention to Harry.

"Here is the food," the waitress called out.

Harry let out a sigh of relief when the attention was turned towards the plates being put on the table. Louis relaxed back in his seat as his plate of lasagna was placed in front of him. He tried eating his food and continue with the conversation, but he still couldn't keep his eyes off of Harry, watching him carefully as he barely touched his soup.

At the end of dinner, the second bottle was nearly empty and everyone had ordered a dessert. Louis felt somewhat relieved Harry had ordered one as well. Even if it was fruit with cream, he still felt at ease watching Harry finally eating something. He also noticed the waitress hadn't been by in awhile to give everyone their cheques, and he started to wondered if she had dropped it off without him having received his yet.

"Hey, where's the cheque?" Louis called out, shifting his head around and glancing at the table to see if there was anything. Zayn and Liam both quickly looked over to Louis and began shaking their heads, causing Louis to frown. The Niall kicked his shin again, causing him to hiss and groan, "What?"

Harry gulped as he shifted around in his seat. "I-I took care of it," he stuttered out, chewing on his fingernail and blinking over at Louis. 

"Thank you, Harry," Sophia was the first to say, soon everyone else following in as Louis shook his head, still a little stunned.

"What?" Louis asked instead of thanking him.

Harry blew some air out between his pouty lips and pushed some hair behind his ear. "I-I just wanted to take you guys out for a nice treat," he stated as he nervously began wrapping his arms around his own waist and pinching his sides.

"I could pay for myself," Louis grumbled out, realizing how rude that sounded and quickly clarifying his point. "I mean it's just a lot of money I bet," he said in a softer tone.

Harry blinked his eyes and squeezed his arms tighter, "It’s okay. I got it."

"Just say thank you," Liam gritted through his teeth, trying hide his annoyance through a tight smile.

Louis rolled his eyes, muttering a soft, "Thank you."

Harry smiled weakly and slouched in his seat. He went back to staring at the table, nibbling on his bottom lip and going back to shifting his weight. Their was an awkward silence that was suffocating the room, causing Louis to feel even more guilty for having said anything at all. The tension was broken when Hailee had suggested they leave the restaurant and maybe go to a pub.

The lot of them finished up the last bit of their wine before they were heading out the private room to the main area of the restaurant. They had been stopped at the front when they noticed a surplus of fans and paparazzi had gathered all around the front of the place. There were more now than when Louis had first arrived, and they were completely blocking off the entrance.

"This is ridiculous," Louis complained a lot louder than he had anticipated, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot on the ground.

"Wow, Harry," Niall laughed as he looked over all the people standing outside for him, "Lots of love for you."

"Yeah, you're popular now," Sophia coo'd, playfully pinching the sides of his cheek. Harry smiled shyly as he flinched himself away from Sophia. He started giggling as he turned around to face the rest of his friends, soon frowning as he caught sight of Louis' face.

"This is fucking ridiculous," Louis commented, "We can't even have our own privacy because all of these damn people outside. How the hell are we supposed to leave?"

"Louis," Gigi sighed, pressing a hand to Louis' shoulder, "Harry is famous. He can't help his fans."

Louis rolled his eyes, "Yes, he can. He could've kept this not public. He could've blocked this off or have his damn guards to a better job.

Harry took in a deep breath and nodded his head. He took a step forward and quickly wiped his eyes, "I-I'm really sorry. I should've been smarter."

"Don't listen to, Louis," Zayn quickly reassured, "He's just tired and grumpy. We woke him from his nap."

"No seriously," Harry whispered defeated, "We can't even leave because the place is surrounded."

"Well, lets have fun here then," Hailee suggest, walking to a table, "There is plenty of alcohol and desserts. We can take turns buying and wait it out."

"I'm down," Gigi muttered to herself, a small laugh as she sat down to join her.

Everyone else had agreed to Hailee and joined her and Gigi at the table. Louis and Harry didn't move, standing across from one another as Harry looked down at the ground while Louis glared at the fans outside. Harry pressed his hands behind his body as he nervously chewed on his lip. Louis glanced over at Harry for a moment before letting out a huff turning to leave.

"I'm leaving," Louis grumbled to himself as he pushed through the front door of the restaurant.

 

~~ 

 

_ Harry Style's Set List _

_1\. Where Do Broken Hearts Go_  
_2\. Stockholm Syndrome_  
_3\. Happily_  
_4\. History_  
_5\. Sweet Creature_  
_6\. End of the Day_  
_7\. What Makes You Beautiful_  
_8\. Sign of the Times_  
_9\. Olivia_  
_10\. Kiwi_

 **_Bonus_ ** _: If I Could Fly_  
**_Encore_ ** _: Hey Angel_

Louis held the paper in his hands as his eyes read over the list of songs Harry was going to perform. He frowned at the song titles, finding them rather strange. He didn't really know what to expect with Harry's music or what Harry classified his genre as, but Louis never thought for a second to ever listen to Harry's songs since he became famous.

"Have you guys even listened to any of his songs?" Louis asked curiously, almost accusingly.

Zayn looked up from where he was driving to make eye contact with Louis in the rearview mirror. "Actually, yes."

"I've been listening twice a day so I can remember the words," Niall admitted from where he was sat next to Louis in the backseat of the car. Louis looked over at him, raising his eyebrow when Niall gave him a wink.

"Same. Except the second to last one," Liam announced from the passenger seat, turning his body over the console to look at Louis, "I haven't heard _If I Could Fly_."

"Must be new and special," Zayn wiggled his eyebrows, smirking as he watched Louis' expression.

Louis looked up at Zayn and scrunched his face up annoyed, falling back in his seat and slouching his shoulders. He grabbed the set list again and began looking over the titles, soon wondering if any of the songs happen to be about him. Louis assumed by the title of the first one that it was about their break up, unless Harry had another moment when he was heartbroken.

The fourth song title seemed like it could also be about him, given that him and Harry had a bunch a history together. But he also wouldn't be surprised if the song was about their friend group and the history they all shared with one another. It seemed liked a very Harry thing to do to write songs from personal experiences and dedicate them to his friends and family.   
  
There were some song titles he didn't understand. That kind of made him grimace. Like  _Kiwi_ and  _Olivia._ Louis had no idea what Harry was thinking when he had named those titles. They sounded a tad ridiculous to him. Did Harry want fruit? Did Harry meet a girl?

Then there was  _Stockholm_ Syndrome, which if Louis remembered exactly what that meant, then he was even more surprised Harry had dedicated a song to it.Louis was officially getting curious to know what Harry had done these past years to come up with that. Louis wondered if Harry had a hostage kink or summat because this seemed a little risqué, even for Harry.

He pulled his head up from reading the set list when he noticed Zayn pulling in the parking spot. Louis looked around outside and saw Wembley Stadium, and he noticed a few fans lingering around the gates with their mobiles out and signs decorated for Harry. Louis still found it a bit ridiculous how much these people followed Harry around and obsessing over photographing him. Louis wasn't necessarily used to seeing Harry under the star light, and he wasn't very fond at having him being followed either.

"Follow me," A guard from the gate had greeted. He opened the back seat of the car and motioned for the four of them to follow his lead up to the arena. The four lads stayed in close as they walked up to the back door, away from where the fans were hovering around. Once the guard opened the door, he guided them all inside and let them hang around the open area of the backstage.

"So are we playing Marco Polo or what?" Niall asked when they were left alone in the silence. As if on cue, Harry was walking around the corner with a smile on his face the minute he caught sight of his friends. He looked as if he had been stressed before walking in with the way the creases on his forehead had eased up and the tension in his shoulders had relaxed.

"Hey, guys. Just in time," Harry greeted the minute he stepped in front of the four of them, "We finished rehearsal about ten minutes ago. Come come."

Harry nodded his head in the direction he just came from and started leading the way back down the hallway. Zayn and Liam were quick in their step as they caught up to walk on either side of Harry, looping their arms with him. Niall noticed Louis was sulking in the back and looking as if he dreaded being there, so he walked over and dragged him by the arm to catch up with the rest of them.

"So, first thing I figured we could do is have a tour," Harry suggested. He stopped in front of a door and unlooped his arms with Liam and Zayn to turn and face everyone. He was gauging in their reactions to see if that was something they wanted to do, but when he caught sight of Louis' annoyed expression he started to second guess himself. "If that's alright?" He added under his breath.

"Of course," Liam agreed right away, being the first to notice Harry's hesitance.

"I've never been backstage," Zayn admitted, "This could be sick."

Harry felt a little relieved when the two of them had agreed, but he looked over at Louis with his big, doe green eyes. He was looking at Louis as if he needed his permission to do so, like it was Louis' confirmation that decided what they were going to do. Niall seemed to notice what Harry was doing and nudged Louis next to him, subtly motioning his head towards Harry.

"This is could be fun," Louis stated curtly.

Harry smiled right away and turned to open the first room. He explained how it was media room where his back stage crew is whenever he is out on stage. They watch the performances and edit the sound levels from the speakers and the microphones. Then Harry started going door to door to showcase what each room was - the kitchen area, the lounge, some of the band member's dressing rooms. 

At the end of the hallway, right before the stage, Harry stopped in front of his own dressing room. There was even a sign hung up on the board with Harry's name written in a fancy lettering. Louis felt himself smile as he admired the cursive, knowing Harry had been practice for years to perfect hand lettering. Louis remembered all throughout secondary school how many hours Harry spent doodling in his journals to perfect his cursive, and Louis had guessed that hobby continued into his stardom.

"This is my dressing room," Harry announced, opening the door and allowing the lads inside before he followed behind them.

The walls to the room were hidden by charcoal, gray curtains. One side of the room had a white vanity with large lightbulbs surrounding the mirror and a clothes rack set right next to it. The other side of the room had [two sofas](http://www.thesmokinggun.com/sites/default/files/assets/bs3.jpg) placed around a coffee table. The coffee table had a fake plant and a scented candle that was lit and making the room smell a citrus flavour.

"This is nice," Zayn breathed out in awe.

"Nicer than anything I've ever seen," Niall admitted with a smile, "And I've seen Louis' place." Zayn and Liam snorted as they walked out the room. Louis rolled his eyes as he and Niall followed them out into the hallway. Harry had a tight smile on his face as he left his dressing room and took the lead again as they began heading down the hallway.

"Now to my band," Harry mumbled.

They walked out into the arena and headed up the steps that lead to the stage. Harry's band was setting their equipment to the side as they all walked up on center stage. Niall was in complete awe as he looked out into the empty arena, spreading his arms out and turning in circles with a loud, echoing laugh. Harry started giggling and grabbed his band mate's attention to get them to walk over to him.

"This is my band," Harry introduced when they were all gathered around, "This is Sarah, Mitch, Clare and Adam."

They had all introduced one another as Harry stood off to the side with a smile. He was biting his bottom lip and rocking on his shoes, blushing when he had caught Louis' eyes in the midst of the interaction. He immediately ducked his head and let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head before smiling up at his friends.

"What were you guys doing?" Liam had asked when they were all done introducing each other.

"Just cleaning up our equipment" Mitch replied, sighing dramatically, "But we were about to play a game per Harry's request."

"Well, what game?" Niall asked interested.

"We were trying to think of a game to learn more about Harry since he doesn't like to tell us much," Sarah smirked, "Truths?" she questioned.

"I'm down," Zayn agreed.

Louis rolled his eyes at the game suggested, knowing there is no where this could turn out well with people admitting their truths. He followed the rest of the group as they all sat down in a circle on the ground. Sarah had disappeared quickly to go grab a bottle before placing it down in the middle, being the first to spin it and having it land on Zayn.

She looked up at him and smiled cheekily, "Are you single?" She asked right away. Harry stifled a giggle behind his hand when he watched Mitch turn to look at Sarah. She gave him a wink and motioned her head over towards Zayn, causing Mitch to look over and shrug his shoulders.

"Actually, I do have a girlfriend," Zayn laughed, blushing when Sarah shook her head. It was Zayn's turn now, so he reached across for the bottle and spun it. It landed on Mitch, who raised his eyebrows as Zayn began laughing, "Do you find me attractive?" He asked right away.

Mitch shrugged his shoulders lazily, "Relatively." Zayn approved the comment and reached across to give him a high five. Mitch smiled as he went to spin the bottle, watching it land on Louis. Louis rolled his eyes and internally groaned, awaiting the question he knew would have to truthfully answer. "How was your first?" He asked, soon laughing, "I want to know if someone has had it worse than me."

Louis let out a sigh as he nervously began picking at his trainers. He noticed Zayn and Liam had looked over at one another before they began blinking over at Louis for his answer. Niall was chewing on his nail and looking at the ground as Harry dropped his eyes to his lap. Louis then remembered the first time his lips ever touched somebody else's - Harry to be exact, and it's like that memory was suffocating his mind.

Louis gained enough courage and took in a deep breath, finally looking over at Mitch, "It was with my boyfriend at the time," he answered.

"Oh, keep going," Sarah begged, smiling when Mitch groaned, "Mitch didn't know he had to use his lips the first time he kissed. Major slobber fest, yours cant be worse."

Louis nodded his head as he noticed Harry shifting restlessly in his seat. "Well, we were being dorks in the backyard, playing in the sprinklers because we were about thirteen and it was a hot summer day," he paused, smiling at the memory before continuing, "He was running towards me and tripped over himself, and I kind of went for it. It was sloppy and wet, but it was perfect," Louis concluded, letting out a big breath and seeing Harry hesitantly glancing up at him. "No regrets," he added - just cause.

"See, only Mitch failed at his first kiss," Sarah began laughing, playfully punching Mitch in his arm.

Louis finally flicked his eyes over to Harry and made eye contact with him. He noticed this hopeful look on Harry's face that made his heart feel as if it were ready to burst. Louis gave him a small, hesitant smile before he reached to spin the bottle. It landed on Niall, which Louis was thankful for because he didn't want to ask Harry or his bandmates any questions.

"Niall, how many girls did you actually sleep with in secondary school?" Louis asked, hearing Liam and Zayn snickering in their spot, even seeing Harry laughing himself.

"What?" A couple of Harry's band member's had asked at the same time.

"See, Niall used to brag about all the girls he shagged at parties and how quickly they lined up for him," Louis confessed, seeing Niall's face heat up in embarrassment, "He thought sex would make him popular."

"Okay, okay," Niall complained, "I was a happy little virgin all throughout secondary school. Thank you for bringing it up."

Liam shook he head and reached over to push Niall's shoulder, "You did that yourself, man."

"I didn't think Louis would bring it up five years later," Niall mumbled under his breath, smacking Liam's hand away when he tried to push him again.

"Truth always comes out," Harry said shyly, biting his lip to suppress his laugh.

Niall rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. He grabbed the bottle and spun it around until it landed on Clare. Clare looked over at him hesitantly, noticing the smirk on his face. "Have you slept with any of the band members?" Niall asked.

Clare widen her eyes and looked between them all before laughing, "Well, Mitch and Sarah are together, and they've never asked for a threesome, so no. Me and Adam happened once in a dream, but other than that nope." Niall shook his head as Clare reached over to spin the bottle. It landed on Liam. "I have to be ruthless," she noted to herself, "Have you ever kissed one of the boy's?"

Harry, Niall and Louis all immediately turned towards Liam curiously. Liam widen his eyes and blushed at the same time Zayn coughed. The three of them opened their mouths wide and gasped loudly.

"Zayn?" Louis squealed.

"You cheated on Sophia for Zayn?" Niall interrogated Liam loudly, jumping up to his knees and harassing Liam by pushing his shoulders.

"She knew," Liam said right away, a whine to his voice, "It was an accident."

"Oh my gosh," Harry giggled in to his hand, his lips curving into a wide grin.

"What happened?" Clare continued.

"We were drunk. We had a couples night with Gigi and Zayn, and well - the two of them were harassing us about the differences between girls kissing each other and guys kissing each other. And well - we were drunk. We wanted to prove a point," Liam had explained, seeing Zayn shaking his head in disbelief. Liam rolled his eyes and reached out to spin the bottle to have it land on Adam, "Have you hooked up with any celebrities?"

"A couple," Adam brushed off.

"Who?" Harry then asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Selena at that one party," Adam admitted, scratching the back of his neck, "Some chick from a girl band. Can't remember." Harry let out a scoff as Mitch and Sarah began laughing. Adam gave them a wide grin before spinning the bottle and having it land on Harry. Harry looked up at him and groaned when he was smirking. "So, boss. Since you never like to tell us about your sex life, let us know how your first time was."

"If you ever had a first time," Sarah added with a wink.

Harry blushed right away and let out a breathy, shaky laugh. His eyes darted down to his shoes as his cheeks coated in a rosy blush, pushing a stray piece of hair behind his ear, "Well. It was with my b-boyfriend. I was only fifteen, but it was good."

"Details. Details," Sarah cheered out, clapping her hands together."Can't be worst than Mitch's first time." Sarah turned to give Mitch a smile, which earned her an eye roll and a playful pinch to her side.

"You think he's had another one since then?" Adam whispered over to Clare.

Harry swallowed before looking back to the ground, "Okay. _Um_ , we were in love. He was my first kiss, my first love, my first everything. We went to a concert together because he bought tickets for my birthday. Our parents rented a hotel room for us for the night since it was out of town." Harry paused to take in a shaky breath, "He was sweet to me the whole night. When we got back, I think one of our mum's ordered room service to send a special surprise of wine, roses and chocolate. We had just said we loved each other, and _uh_ \- well it kind of escalated from there I guess."

It was silent after Harry finished, a thick tension he could feel between him and Louis. Louis was starting straight at the ground and chewing on his bottom lip. He could feel the stares of Liam, Niall and Zayn at the side of his head considering this was the first they've ever heard the story. Louis typically told them about all the romanic stuff he planned for Harry, but he always kept the intimate moments to himself.

"Wow," Liam gasped.

"So, not a virgin," Sarah teased, not noticing the strained air between the two boys.

"We want the grinding details," Adam then groaned, pouting his bottom lip and begging, "Was he good?"

"Better than any of the other secret shags you've had?" Clare winked.

Sarah eagerly nodded her head in wanting to know more about it. Adam gave him an encouraging thumbs up as Harry dropped his eyes back down to his lap. He pushed his hair back behind his hair and blushed lightly, "He was the best I've ever had," then he lowered his voice to a mere whisper, not intending for anyone to hear, "The only one I've ever had."

Louis bit his tongue and began fiddling with his fingers. He immediately felt the piercing gazes of Niall, Liam and Zayn all staring at the side of his face, all with their mouth slightly ajar due to their shock at the revelation. Louis ignored them and their questioning expressions to watch as Harry spun the bottle as it landed on Mitch.

"Have you ever had any sexual fantasies about men?" Harry giggled halfway through his question, feeling himself loosen up when Sarah let out a horse laugh.

"I think boss man is asking if you've had any about him per say," she teased Mitch, playfully hitting his chest, "Considering the amount of times the two of you are so giggly and cute."

"No, I have not. Sorry, Harry." Mitch had a blush on his face as he reached for the bottle to spin his turn. Sarah was laughing while looking up at Harry, giving him a wink before laying her head down on Mitch's shoulder. The bottle then landed on Louis, causing him to look up and expecting another intrusive question. "When was your last good shag, pretty boy?" He questioned.

Louis could see Harry visibly tense at the question. He could feel the eyes of his friends again on the side of his face, and Louis was wondering why he thought playing a truths game with his ex would be a great idea. Louis ran his fingers through his hair before letting out a sigh, "Year and a half ago," he mumbled quietly.

"With who?" Mitch asked interested.

"That's a long time without a shag," Clare muttered under her breath, widening her eyes and letting out a puff of breath.

"Just some guy," Louis tried to brush around, but he could see Harry's bandmates very interested in knowing more, "His name was Luke. We were kind of friends when we were younger."

"Was he your first kiss?" Sarah asked very interested, soon deflating when Louis slowly shook his head.

Another silence fell over the group when Louis finished answering the question. Louis' eyes were cautiously watching Harry for a reaction, but he didn't do much but frown at the ground. Before Louis could reach for the bottle and continue the game, Harry let out a grunt and excused himself. Harry hastily stood up from the ground and stumbled his way off the stage. Zayn shook his head while Liam began scratching the back of his scalp. Niall had a scowl on his face as he nudged his foot against Louis, hinting at him to do something.

Louis chewed on his bottom lip as he stared off where Harry had just ran off to. Harry's band members were calling out to Louis getting him to continue the game, completely oblivious to what was going on, but Louis knew he needed to go after him. Louis let out a sigh and got up from the ground as well, rushing after Harry and noticing that he went into his dressing room.

Louis knocked once before carefully walking through the door, "Harry?" He asked, poking his head in and seeing Harry slouched on the sofa.

"What?" Harry grumbled as he leaned his elbows on his knees and buried his head in his hands.

Louis sighed as he walked fully into the room and closed the door behind, "Look, I didn't-" he started, soon being interrupted.

"Didn't what?" Harry snapped as he stood abruptly from the sofa, tears filling up in his eyes, "Didn't want to tell me it was Luke? Didn't want to admit you hooked up with the one guy I didn't trust? Didn't want me to find out?"

"Harry, we're not together, do you get that?" Louis argued back, watching as Harry took in a deep, heavy breath, "You can't keep looking at me like I did something wrong. I've been single for three years, Harry. I am a grown man. I can do whatever the hell I want-"

"Yes, I know, Louis," Harry said weakly, his tone slowly losing his bite. He had ended up taking a few steps away from Louis and bumping into his vanity, hands clenching on to the sides, "I got that."

"What did you expect from this week? That our past can be forgotten, and we can just be friends? Act like the three years where you ignored me didn't have any effect on me?" Louis was now seething as he rehashed everything that was wrong with him and Harry. He could see Harry slowly starting to break down with the way he was crying and avoiding eye contact, but Louis was tired of being the bad one in this relationship. "You think saying I was the best you've ever had would fix anything?"

"You said no regrets about our kiss," Harry cried back, wrapping his arms around his waist now and digging his fingers into the backside of his hips.

"Because why would I regret that? It gave me another three amazing years with you," Louis continued, "The best years of my life until you went on the fucking X-Factor and broke my heart."

"Wait, broke your heart?" Harry questioned, rather confused at what Louis meant, but Louis began shaking his head and already turning around to leave.

"I'm done with this," Louis grumbled more to himself, tossing his hands up in the air and reaching for the doorknob. He was then halted when he saw his three friends pressing close to the door, stumbling over when Louis had opened the door.

He gave them each a cold glare before he was brushing past them all to leave.

 

~~

 

 _"Harry, wait," Louis hurried to Harry's side, gently grabbing on to his arm and pulling him back from walking on stage._ _It was the X-Factor finale where the results were to be announced. Louis knew Harry had quite a journey being on the show, but he completely believed Harry had a chance to actually win the whole thing._

_Harry was up against a boy band and a female solo artist. Louis only saw the solo artist to be Harry's competition due to her high ranges in vocals and honey, like voice when she sang. Louis may be a tad biased, but seeing the amount of love Harry had received over the weeks, he genuinely thinks Harry's got this one._

_Harry eyes flicked up from where they were looking at his trainers. He turned to face Louis and gave him a smile as Louis pulled him closer to his body. Harry let out a shaky breath while clutching the microphone as close to his body as he could. Louis looked up at him and frowned, cupping the sides of his face._

_"How are you feeling?" Louis questioned, gently rubbing his thumb along Harry's cheekbone._

_Harry shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes at Louis' caress, feeling himself relax just the tiniest bit. "I'm nervous," he whispered, opening his eyes back up and blinking over at Louis._

_Louis gave him a small smile before he moved his hands down to Harry's hips. He squeezed Harry's slight pudge before drawing his arms around his body. He pulled Harry in close to him and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's lips._ _"You're amazing, you know that?" Louis mumbled, lips ghosting over Harry's, "You have a voice that is meant to be heard, and I believe in you one hundred percent."_

_Harry blushed as he buried his head in to Louis' shoulder, letting out a few giggles before biting Louis' shoulder playfully, "I wish you could go out there with me."_

_"I wish so, too, baby." Louis had pulled Harry's face back so they could look at one another. He smiled at Harry again as he pressed another kiss to Harry's lips, "You're so close to winning. Just one more performance and an hour left."_

_Harry grinned. He took_ _initiative and pressed his lips against Louis' and then began giving him quick, chaste kisses all over Louis' lips in which caused him to start giggling. Harry pulled back with a bite to his lip, the same time his name was being introduced out on stage._ _Harry gave Louis one last kiss before he had detangled himself from Louis' arms and walked over to the edge of the stage._

_Louis smiled as he watched Harry walking out on stage. He sang his last song of being on the show, and everyone out in the audience seemed to love him. Louis felt proud as he watched his boyfriend out there. He had noticed over the past few weeks how more comfortable Harry had felt with himself being on stage and performing in front of a live audience._

_When Harry came off stage after his song finished, he ran straight in to Louis' arms. Louis was laughing and spinning Harry around in his hold, pressing a long kiss to Harry's lips. When he pulled back, he saw a wide grin on Harry's face and the way his green eyes were sparkling under the fluorescent lighting._

_"Amazing. You were fucking perfect," Louis praised right away._

_Harry smiled as he was placed back on the ground, immediately cupping the sides of Louis' face, "I love you, Louis."_

_"I love you more," Louis argued without hesitation, kissing Harry's lips again._

_Harry giggled, pressing his forehead against Louis' and rubbing their noses together, "Impossible."_

_By the time the end of the show rolled around, Harry was back to being a nervous wreck. The other two contestants had performed once by themselves, and then everyone had a big group performance. After all the performances were over, the results from the previous night were to be announced. The host had called the three contestants back out on the stage to take their place for the results. Harry kissed Louis' cheek briefly before he was rushing back out there on his own._

_"Welcome back to the X-Factor. Today we are left with three contestant, and we are just mere minutes away to find out who you guys voted to win it all," the host introduced, holding an envelope in their hand, "Now, for third place."_

_The audience fell silent when the lights dimmed on all three contestants on the stage. Harry's breath immediately hitched in his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut. Louis reached over to grab Gemma's hand and began clutching it tight in his hold. Anne was crying in to Robin's shoulders, and they all immediately froze when the host finally opened the envelope._

_"Connectioners."_

_Harry let out a huge breath he was holding in as he finally opened his eyes. He looked over and saw Connectioners hugging one another before they were being led off stage. It was only him and the other solo artist left, and he now had a fifty fifty shot of being the winner. Harry glanced off to the side and saw his boyfriend and his family watching eagerly, causing him to smile just the slightest._

_"Now, just two contestants left," the host narrated, walking over to the female soloist, "Melanie, how you feeling?"_

_"Quiet nervous," Melanie laughed._

_"And Harry?" the host turned towards him, raising their eyebrows._

_"I-I- yes very much," Harry breathed out with a stutter, blushing when the audience started laughing at him._

_The host went back to the middle of the stage and pulled out the last envelope that told them who the winner would be. The lights dimmed back down on Harry and Melanie, causing Harry to go back to closing his eyes. The host left a dramatic pause linger in the air before finally admitting the winner._ _"And your runner up is Melanie - which means Harry Styles is your X-Factor winner."_

_Harry's eyes turned wide when there was the sound of confetti being shot up in the air. Golden balloons were falling from the catwalk, and Melanie had walked over to give him a hug. Harry covered his eyes right away the minute he started crying. He squatted down to his knees an took a moment to himself to process the fact that he won. His whole family was soon running on stage with Louis following in after them, encompassing Harry in big hugs and slobbery kisses to his face._

_The show had ended shortly after the winner was announced. Once the celebration had finished and all the balloons and confetti were done falling, Harry was being dragged off the stage by his family and Louis. Harry was still crying as he reached the back area, grinning widely and beaming so happily._

_Louis smiled as he slowly dragged Harry off to the side to have a moment to himself. He noticed Harry's adrenaline wass super high at the moment and his excitement was over the roof, but he really needed this with Harry. Harry finally settled down when Louis' cupped the side of his face, making their eyes connect right away. "Hi," Harry said right away._

_Louis blushed instantly and bit his lip, "I got something for you," he nervously admitted, seeing Harry raise his eyebrow._

_"What is it?" Harry questioned with a smile, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist and pulling him in close to his body._

_Louis let out a shaky breath before hesitantly removing one hand from Harry's jaw. He reached into his coat's pocket and pulled out a velvety, black box. Harry's eyes widen right away as he gently cupped Louis' wrist in his hands._ _"Louis," Harry gasped._

 _Louis looked up and smiled as he opened the box, revealing a[silver band](https://cdn1.thehunt.com/app/public/system/zine_images/5366950/original/ba607859d525a0029dfdd2fb0dc1e4d3.jpg) with a blue, topaz diamond. Harry's eyes quickly felt tears and his breath stutter in his throat. His fingers reached out and gently touched the ring in the box, causing him to let out a quiet awing sound. _ _"It's a promise ring," Louis explained, "No matter what happens, how fucking famous you get - I promise that I'm going to marry you one day. Remember that."_

 

  Louis woke up from his nap when he felt his mobile buzzing on his chest. He let out a groan as he pressed the call button, wiping his eyes to take the sleep off his face. "What?" He growled.

"Mate, we're waiting outside your place," Liam said through the line, "Where are you?" 

Louis rolled his eyes as he pulled the mobile away to check the time. The limo was going by to pick him and everyone else up for the concert. Louis had accidentally fell asleep while waiting, and he began grumbling incoherent words as he hastily got up from the sofa. "I'm coming, I’m coming," Louis sighed, hanging up the mobile right away.

Louis trudged out his flat and saw the limo waiting by the kerb. He opened the door and hopped inside the back to see all his friends sat with a glass of wine already in their hands. Louis looked over at them and raised his eyebrows, dropping his head back on the seat.

"Wow, you look excited to come," Hailee teased, taking a sip from her glass.

Louis looked over at her and rolled his eyes. He sat himself upright while reaching for the bottle of wine stowed in the bar. He began pouring himself a glass of wine before grimacing at the interior of the vehicle. "Is this limo really necessary? It's a concert, not the Met Gala."

"Oh, hush," Sophia scolded him.

Zayn frowned at Louis as he gently pressed a hand to Louis' shoulder, "Harry just wanted to give us special treatment."

Louis let out a loud sigh while continuing to sip his wine. Harry's songs were being played on the aux, and Louis tried really hard to not let the sound of Harry's deep voice affect his heart, but it was. Louis' heart started beating faster and his skin was heating up with warmth at the lovely sound of Harry singing, but he tried focusing on the passing buildings outside the window.

"So, no date?" Gigi asked to break the comfortable silence, causing Louis to look over at her.

"Nah," Louis dismissed as he noticed Liam and Zayn actually looking relieved and Niall smiling at the comment.

Gigi pouted right away, letting out a whine, "No Luke?" she frowned.

"I didn't feel like bringing him," Louis mumbled, going back to looking out the window. "Wouldn't be right," he sighed.

Louis could heard the lads talking to one another under their breaths, but Louis really wasn't in the mood to cause anymore issues between him and Harry. It was bad enough Harry found out about Louis and Luke - and the last thing Louis wanted to do was bring Luke along and cause more pain to Harry. This was Harry's big night, and Louis really wasn't that much of a monster to destroy it.

Even though Louis knew it really wasn't wrong if he were to bring Luke. It's not like Luke was his mistress or anything, and he hated how his friends always pitted him as the one who was hurting Harry. Louis is hurting too, and it seemed like sometimes they all forgot that he was the one left behind. Despite it all though,  Louis really didn't want anymore damage to be caused with Luke being there.

"So, I heard your game of truths had took a turn for the worst," Hailee brought up, noticing Niall starting to shake his head for having brought it up. She grimaced right away, ducking back down to drinking her wine.

Liam shrugged his shoulders and laughed awkwardly, "Yeah. Harry's band mates wanted to get all the dirty details about his and our lives."

"Tell me about it," Louis rolled his eyes, muttering his words under his breath.

"What all did they ask?" Sophia asked curiously.

"They wanted to know if we've kissed each other," Zayn mentioned as he motioned towards him and Liam. Gigi and Sophia looked at one another and started giggling, shaking their heads. "They asked about first kiss - first sex. All the goods," Zayn continued.

"Wow," Gigi smiled, "So invasive."

"Yeah, it was fun," Liam replied shortly, turning his head over to Louis and ruffling up his hair, "Before twat over here decided to get in a fight with Harry and leave."

"What?" Gigi snapped her head towards Louis.

"Why?" Sophia whined, sounding upset.

Louis rolled his eyes and accusingly pointed his finger all their way, "Because he keeps acting like I'm cheating on him. I hooked up with Luke when we were broken up, and he continues to look at me like I did something wrong," Louis explained, using that finger he held in the air to run through his fringe, "And I’m tired of it. I'm single."

"Agreed," Hailee stated under her breath. She held her wine glass up in Louis' direction before she was taking a sip and diverting her eyes over towards Niall again.

Louis gave her a quick smile before turning back towards the window. He continued to watch the buildings pass by as everyone in the limo began singing along to Harry's songs. Louis felt the slightest bit of guilt for not taking the time to listen to any or learn the lyrics, but he was already going through enough trouble having to hang out with the his ex-boyfriend. He was trying his best to put on a brave face every time they were together, but it seemed to be getting harder and harder.

When they arrived to the arena, the limo pulled up to the same place Zayn had did the previous day. They went over to a secluded area guarded by gates and other guards. Minimal fans were around, just the lingering ones around the fencing to the back entrance with their mobiles and signs out. Two guards at the door led everyone inside the limo to the arena, guiding them down the hallway to the lounging area.

Harry's family were already inside the room when the group had walked in. Anne smiled at them all as she went around and hugged each one of them. "I'm so happy you all could make it." 

Before any more greetings go could around, the guard who was at the door spoke up. "Five more minutes until you will be escorted down near the stage." He left shortly after that to stand on the other side of the door.

The seven of them fully entered the room and lounged around until it was time for them to head out. Sophia, Gigi and Hailee sat with Anne and began talking to her about the show. Niall, Liam and Zayn went over to Robin where he was near the open bar. Louis stood off to the side as he admired the buffet table that was set out for them, no doubt in his mind that Harry was the one who organized it all.

Gemma noticed Louis by himself and walked her way over towards him. She gave him a smile as she tossed her arm around his shoulder, causing him to flinch at contact. "No date?" She teased, biting her bottom lip.

Louis rolled his eyes and shrugged her arm off of him, "I'm not that much of an arsehole."

"Arsehole enough to break my 16 year old brother's heart," she joked, suddenly seeing Louis purse his lips to the side and looking down at the ground. She let out a sigh and rewrapped her arm around him, "Chill, I was just messing with you. I know you were both idiots at the time and both at fault."

"Agreed," Niall called from where he was standing at the bar, raising his bottle of beer in the air. Louis rolled his eyes and looked away.

"I'm waiting for them to confess their love to one another," Zayn sung, giving Louis a cheeky smile when he glared his way.

"They need to both fix their shit," Liam grumbled under his breath, trying to hide his words by taking a sip from his bottle.

Louis let out an annoyed huff and pulled himself away from Gemma. He looked at the three boys over at the bar and flipped them off before the lot of them began laughing. Louis rolled his eyes and walked over to the sofa, slouching against the cushion as Sophia reached over to pat his knee.

"Stop teasing him," Sophia scolded like a mother would, "He's still learning how to deal with love."

"Yeah, he's just a young poor soul still in love with his little ex-boyfriend," Hailee added on, smiling when Niall let out a loud cackle.

"Is it time yet?" Louis suddenly snapped when the pestering of his friends became overbearing. His question was soon answered when the guard opened the door and motioned for them to follow him. Louis was the first one off the sofa as he walked out the room. He could still here his friends snickering and teasing him from behind, but Anne was trying to shush them up.

They headed out to a secluded area near the stage. There was a catwalk that went out into the opening of the ground area and another stage was set in the middle. Along the catwalk there was a bar for the people who wanted the VIP section, and that was where Harry had his friends and family go to. The opening act was just finishing up as their group made their way to the side of the stage.

Liam and Zayn made a quick trip to bar to order everyone drinks. By the time they came back with a tray full of them, the lights dimmed low which elicited loud screams echoing the arena. The first strum of the guitar hit, following the stage lights flashing briefly and the tinkling sound of the piano in the background. It happened a couple more times until Harry's voice rang throughout the whole area as he was walking out a tunnel with beams of light behind him.

 _Counted all my mistakes and there's only one._  
_Standing out from the list of the things I've done_  
_All the rest of my crimes don't come close_  
_To the look on your face when I let you go_

Louis' eyes widen at the deep rasp he heard in Harry's voice. He was stunned to see everyone around him immediately jumping up and signing along. He had to admit, Harry sounded amazing, and he looked so comfortable up on that stage. Harry was very intuitive with his audience, even engaging them to sing some of the lines for him. He was happily bounding around on stage and dancing like an idiot, but Louis was endeared.

When the chorus of the song hit, its like the arena was buzzing with a whole other life. They were going crazy and singing as loud as they could. Hailee, Sophia and Gigi were all dancing with each other and singing the words out loud as well, mixing in with the rest of the audience. Jay was recording Harry with a smile on her face, swaying her hips as Robin held her close. The lads were dancing with each other too, mixing in with taking a drink from their beer.

Louis smiled as he watched everyone, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Harry at all. He wondered if Harry knew where he was in the audience, if he ever caught sight of him. He wondered if Harry ever looked down and sung to him, like he used to do when they were younger. As ridiculous as it sounded, Louis used to love when Harry did that to him. Loved having his own private concert from Harry.

It was almost two hours of music and cheesy jokes coming from Harry. He introduced his band to the audience and showed off his friendship with Mitch. Louis now understood when Sarah said Mitch and Harry were so flirty and giggly. It was quite amusing to watch them interact on stage. Harry also introduced his friends and family were there, even shining a spotlight in their direction which caused the crowd to be even louder.

Harry had just finished his last song before he was trying to get everyone to quiet down. The song he just performed was  _Kiwi,_ and Louis was so hopelessly mesmerized by the way Harry completely let lose in the song. It had ridiculous lyrics that Louis didn't even try to understand, but Harry went full rocker mode and unleashed this side of him Louis had never seen before. He liked it.

"Now this is a new song no one has heard yet," Harry breathed into the microphone, starting to sound a little nervous, "I finally got inspiration to finish it, and I want everyone to it hear it for the first time tonight since it's so special. I'm a bit nervous because it really means a lot to me and came truly from my heart, but here is  _If I Could Fly_."

Harry walked over to the piano and sat down. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and finally hit a few keys on the piano. The minute Louis heard the first line to the song be sung, his heart dropped. He walked closer to the stage so he could see Harry better and noticed how deep into his emotions he was getting from singing.

 _If I could fly_  
_I'd be coming right back home to you_  
_I think I might_  
_Give up everything just ask me to_

 _Pay attention I hope that your listening_  
_Because I let my guard down_  
_Right now I'm completely defenseless_

 _For your eyes only_  
_I show you my heart_

Louis eyes widen right away when he heard the lyrics and heard the raw, vulnerable sound of Harry's voice. He stood there completely stunned, like the spotlight was on him and he was stripped from his dignity. Louis couldn't help as he felt tears in his eyes, listening as Harry's voice cracked many times as if he was holding back his own tears. Harry sang with his eyes closed the whole time, and Louis knew straight away how important and meaningful this song was to Harry. How the song could possibly be about him.

Louis turned his body around abruptly and noticed the lads were staring back at him with wide eyes, like they were thinking the same thing he was. Their eyes were darting between Louis and Harry as they were putting the pieces together in realizing this song had to have been about Louis.

Louis shook his head and took a step forward, suddenly feeling some panic rise up in his system as he brushed past them all. "I need to go," Louis mumbled before finding his way backstage.

 

~~

 

Louis was pacing back and forth in Harry's dressing room. He didn't know where else to go in order to be alone and think, but Louis knew he had to talk to Harry. Of course he had to talk to him. Harry wrote him a song. Not only that, but Harry had finished the song while being back home and decided to perform it for the first time with Louis in the audience. Louis felt nothing but confused and frustrated over the whole situation.

He could hear Harry closing out the concert with his final song  _Hey Angel._ Louis listened closely to the lyrics and continued to pace the room even faster. All of Harry's songs sounded so personal, and a couple of times Louis would wonder what the hell was going on with Harry to make him write certain lyrics. Harry finally ended the show and was heading off stage. Louis stopped pacing and turned his back towards the door. He knew Harry was walking his way to the dressing room. He knew Harry's crew informed him of some crazy boy backstage that was pushing through and trudging his way in the hallway.

Louis stiffened when he heard the door to the room open. He got a whiff of Harry's fruity scent when he fully entered, and his whole heart stuttered a beat. Harry shut the door behind him and shuffled his way to the vanity, taking off his ear piece and nervously pushing his hair out of his face. He leaned his body up against the ends of the vanity and placed his hands on top of the counter, clenching tightly to the sides.

Louis bit his lip and turned around, raising his eyebrows when he noticed how shy and scared Harry looked. Harry's legs were crossed over one another. He was breathing nervously out his nose, and his eyes were staring at the ground. Louis felt just as nervous too, but he knew he was the one that needed to start the conversation.

"So your songs," Louis began, seeing Harry's eyes look hesitantly up at him, " _Where Do Broken Hearts Go_ and  _Happily_ were bops. Of course being a lyricist myself, I can easily see the story written within the words. I'm assuming those songs were about our breakup"? Louis eased, trying to approach this in the best way he could.

Harry nodded his head and returned his look to the ground. Louis placed his hands on hips and continued, trying to make his voice sound confident rather than shaky despite how nervous he was feeling. " _History_ was nice. Sounded like plea for all of our friendships to make it through the hard times," Louis implied, seeing Harry nod his head again.

" _Kiwi_ was strange," Louis began, seeing Harry quirk the tiniest of smiles, "But I have to admit it was good, and you rocked the stage." Harry finally looked back up at Louis and had a blush on his cheeks, causing Louis to smile just a little before continuing, " _Sweet Creature_  was beautiful. The part about being stubborn was a dead giveaway it was about me - about us, but lovely," Louis bit his lip when Harry smiled again, looking back at the ground as Louis went on. " _Stockholm Syndrome_ just tells me you're into some new kinky shit that i've never known about." Then Louis paused, shifting his demeanor. "Then there is  _Hey Angel._ "

Louis noticed Harry letting out a shaky breath and his bottom lip being bitten by his teeth. He could see the shift in Harry as he tensed up, his knuckles turning white as he clenched harder to the ends of the vanity. Louis sighed, stepping just a foot closer to Harry, "The lyrics of  _Hey Angel_  makes me worried and gets me thinking - like what the hell has been happening to you these past three years to make you write a song about talking to angels?"

Louis remembered just minutes before Harry came into the dressing room how Harry was singing that exact song. Louis had been worried about Harry since he first came home, but listening to the lyrics of the song made him even more concerned for Harry. The song could simply be a metaphor or not even be the dramatic thing thats going on in Louis' head, but he had to make sure that Harry wasn't as _hurt_ as Louis thought he was.

"For starters, are you okay?" Louis asked right away, softening his tone when he saw tears in Harry's eyes.

"Yes," Harry replied under his breath, chewing his lip as he blinked up at Louis, not even trying to wipe the tear that rolled down his cheek.

"Because Harry I've been watching you this whole week, and I can defiantly see that something is wrong," Louis pressed, his face drawn in a worried expression.

"Louis," Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair before placing it back down on the vanity, "I'm fine, okay? Drop it."

"And what the fuck about  _If I Could Fly_?" Louis then asked frustrated, his own emotions building up that he had no idea what to do anymore, "What is that song about?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and continued to look back down to the ground. He continuously blinked his eyes to keep the tears from falling down his cheek, but Louis knew better. Louis watched him for a moment and let out a huff, stepping forward again.

"Harry, what did you expect from the song?" Louis snapped, "That everything can go back to butterflies and rainbows?"

"Shut up," Harry finally snapped back. The tears he held back were now running streams down his face, and he didn't care the slightest bit. He stood up properly and clenched his hands into a fist by his side, hardening his glare at Louis. "I didn't write the song to get anything from you. I wrote the song because I wanted everyone to know that I was in love and heartbroken. That I would have done anything to be with you again if you would've just asked. It's what artist do. They write their feelings, and that was what I was feeling."

"Harry-" Louis tried, but Harry shook his head and continued.

"You do realize you are the one that broke up with me, right? I wanted to stay and grow up with you. I wanted to go to Uni and be a normal kid, but I didn't. You pushed me away," Harry cried, wiping his eyes hastily, "You were the love of my life, Louis, and you broke my heart. The only thing I ever wanted these past years was to just be with you again and come home, but I had nothing to come home to."

Harry's tears were falling rapidly down his face. He had to pause to catch his breath again and wipe the water from his eyes. He let out a huff and shook his head. "Everyone hates me," He continued, his voice sounding broken and his body starting to cave in on himself. "Everyone chose your side and completely ignored me. I was so nervous to even come back home to all you guys, and of course you have to make my life a living hell by being an arsehole to me the whole time."

"You left, Harry," Louis argued back, interrupting before Harry could say anymore, "You just fucking left, and you wanna know how I found out? I came to your house the next morning with your favorite flowers and a cupcake made especially for you just so we could make up, but your sister is the one that told me you left. Your fucking sister told me."

"You broke up me," Harry screamed back.

"I never did," Louis argued back louder, feeling his own anger start to cloud over, "I never once said we should break up. At all."

"You cheated on me," Harry said weakly, biting his lip and shaking his head.

"You said I cheated on you. You're the one that came up with that," Louis said as he felt his body come down from his anger. The bite and fight he had was starting to die down, and suddenly he began feeling defeated. "You didn't even give me a chance to say anything at all. You saw your opportunity, and you took it to go live your dream. Which is what I was trying to tell you that night."

"Tell me what?" Harry mumbled. 

Louis sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I wasn't breaking up with you. I was just scared and nervous because I was going to convince you to go on tour. I didn't want you to leave, but I also didn't want you to waste your dream."

 

It seemed like something had hit Harry because he suddenly closed his eyes and began crying loudly. He held on to his chest and took in big breaths, leaning back against the vanity. "You weren't breaking up with me?" He asked barely above a whisper, opening his eyes to look at Louis.

"No you dumbarse," Louis sighed, feeling his heart twist at seeing the hurt expression on Harry's face. "I was going to really convince you that night to go on tour. I was just crying and acting like twat because I was nervous and didn't want you to leave me. I was going to tell you everything would be alright, and I would even come visit you if I had to."

"I thought you were pushing me away." Harry then broke down completely. He dropped his head in to his hands and sobbed brutally to himself. Louis still had the instinct to go over there and comfort him, but he is reminded that they are broken up. And not only that, he still was mad about Harry leaving, but he was starting to question himself if he really should still hold a grudge. Obviously they were both misinformed about what was going on, and it seemed like the break up had been a mistake.

"That next morning, I was coming by to clear things up. Apologize for ever letting you leave that night thinking I would ever cheat or break up with you," Louis started, seeing Harry shake his head, "But I got there too late, and you were gone. No goodbye. No call."

Harry lifted his head just a little bit to move his now tear stained eyes to Louis, "I left because I was broken. I thought you were breaking up with me. I thought you were pushing me away so you could be free. I thought you cheated on me. I felt so l-lost and stupid."

"I'm not a cheater," Louis mumbled more to himself, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was a sixteen year old boy who thought the love of his life didn't love him back. I was young and naive. I still am. I saw a future with you, and it all completely died that night we broke up," Harry cried pitifully, sobbing some more. "I hated everything and wanted to leave right away. Feeling like you've been cheated on or not wanted is the absolute worse, and I never want to feel that way again."

Louis stood there as he watched Harry. He frowned at the boy and tried his hardest to keep his own tears from falling, but he could easily feel his eyes filling up with water. It's moments like this that he does forget how young Harry is. Not only now, but he sometimes forgets how young Harry  _was_ when all this happened. He was only sixteen when he won the X-Factor, and now he is only nineteen. He's still a teenager and has already dealt with so much shit. Louis always forgets his age just because of how Harry presents himself and handles situations. 

"We could still be together," Louis had heard Harry whisper to himself.

Louis looked up and took a step closer again, longing to touch the boy out in front of him, and that's when Louis realized it as well. They could still be together. These past 3 years could have been a hell of a lot better if either of them would not have acted so immature the night they allegedly did break up. But they were both in the wrong, and neither one of them had thought to fix it until it was too late.

"I wrote that song about you," Harry suddenly said, composing himself better and noticing Louis stepping closer, "I wrote it because for the past three years, I've been nothing but a broken mess still in love with you. I left because I couldn't stand the thought of you being single and with other people. I was so h-heartbroken, and I just - I just hate knowing that you haven't felt the same."

"Felt the same about what? What are you talking about?" Louis questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Luke," Harry mumbled. He closed his eyes again to relax his body before looking at Louis again, "You and Luke. Okay, I get we're broken up and you're single, but do you know what it feels like to know out of all the guys there are, you had sex with Luke? The one boy that made me feel the most insecure in our relationship. Especially thinking after all this time that you were pushing me away so you could be with him."

Louis shook his head an stepped forward, "We didn't have - it was just a blowjob," Louis admitted right away, seeing Harry's body freeze, "Because trust me, I've tried to get over you. I've tried to date and have hookups, but I couldn't. It's so hard to find someone when I've had you. Nobody can even compare to what you have. You are the love of my life, Harry. I wanted everything with you, and you have no idea how much my heart hurt when I found out you left."

Harry's eyes widen as he swallowed down the lump in his throat. His fingers began tapping on the counter anxiously, "I am the love of your life?" He asked shyly.

Louis bit his lip and didn't realize the slip up had happened, but he looked at Harry's face and noticed the hope etched in every crevice. He saw the tiny blush coating his cheeks and the small smile on his lips. Louis decided if this was his moment to just fix everything, he had to go for it. Nothing was holding him back anymore now knowing the truth about what happened that night.

"Yeah," Louis breathed quietly. He took a couple steps forward until him and Harry were finally standing face to face. His breath hitched at being so close to the boy, completely forgetting all reasons to ever be mad at him.

"If you would've just called once," Harry whispered to him, "I would've came home right away. I would've dropped everything just to be in your arms again. I loved you that much, and I still do. I was just scared-"

Louis didn't give Harry any time to continue because he immediately crowded his body up against Harry's. His hands instinctively wrapped around Harry's waist where they should always be, and he pressed his lips straight towards the boy's. Harry's breath hitched in his throat when their lips touched, but he immediately melted back into Louis' arms and kissed back. His hands went up to cup Louis' face as he pulled him impossibly closer.

It's been three years too long since they've had any sort of contact like this. Their lips molded together like puzzle pieces, and the magnetic pull for their bodies to touch was stronger than ever. Louis moved his hands down Harry's thighs and lifted him up on the vanity. He completely crowded himself up against Harry's chest as Harry wrapped his legs around Louis' waist. They continued to kiss with passion, moving their mouths rhythmically together like they always knew how. Louis nibbled on Harry's bottom lip before the boy let out a moan, causing Louis to slip his tongue through Harry's parted mouth.

They whimpered in each other's mouths, holding on to one another for dear lives. They kept their lips moving together as long as possible, as if there was nothing better they would rather be doing. Their lips may be swollen and their grip on each other a bit harsh, but in this moment nothing meant more to them than kissing each other.

They were soon interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Harry and Louis hastily pulled back and turned their heads towards the door. Louis eyes were wide as he let go of Harry, stepping back just a little bit so his body wasn't on top of his. Harry fixed his hair and wiped his mouth. His legs dropped from Louis' waist as he saw Liam standing there with wide eyes and jaw dropped

"Liam?" Louis questioned, placing his hands on his hips.

"Was just checking to see if the celebratory dinner was still on?" He nervously asked, rubbing the back of his hand over his forehead.

"Y-yes," Harry mumbled, biting his lip. Liam nodded his head and stared at them for a moment. Louis raised his eyebrows as he watched a sly smile make its way on Liam's face before he turned to leave. It was silent once he was gone. A thick tension between Harry and Louis as they stayed in their spots. "I have a hotel," Harry mumbled, "Do you wanna-"

"Yeah, let’s go," Louis replied right away, grabbing Harry's hand and practically running out the room.

 

~~

 

Harry was quick to opening the door to the hotel room. Louis and he quickly made their way inside with Louis kicking the door shut behind him. Louis smiled as he immediately crashed his body up against Harry's, his hands securely grabbing on to Harry's hips. Louis leaned his head forward and began kissing Harry's lips with more intensity, causing Harry to whimper as he let his body be guided by Louis.

Harry's hands were cupping the side of Louis' face, pulling him closer to the kiss as he started walking backwards towards the bed. The silence in the room was replaced with their heavy breathing and the slick sound of their lips making contact with one another. When the back of Harry's legs had hit the mattress, he forced the two of them to turn around so he could push Louis to a sitting position. Harry walked his way in between Louis' spread legs and leaned down to continue kissing him.

Louis arched his body up as his fingers tickled with the button on Harry's pants. Once he unhooked and unzipped Harry's jeans, Harry smiled as he went for Louis' shirt. Louis' shirt was pulled over his head before Harry stepped back to take his bottoms off. Louis quickly shimmied his pants down his legs and reached to grab Harry's arm once they were completely naked.

Their chests were pressed together, Louis' arms wrapping around Harry's waist as he let the boy rest his weight against him. Louis leaned his head up to capture Harry's lips against his own as Harry moved to straddled Louis' lap. Louis moaned at the slight friction he felt of Harry's body rubbing up against his dick. His fingers dug deeper into Harry's skin as he suddenly began ghosting them along the crevice of Harry's arse.

Harry pulled back slightly when he felt the warm brush of Louis' finger rubbing over his rim. He let out a shaky breath against Louis' ear and clenched his legs tighter around Louis' waist. Louis pulled his finger back and wrapped his arms tight around Harry's lower back, noticing Harry's eyes closed and his bottom lip held under his teeth.

"Are you sure?" Louis asked right away, rubbing his hand along the smooth expanse of Harry's back.

Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips against Louis' again, letting them rest together as he held Louis' face gently in his hands. Harry opened his eyes and pulled his face back as he saw Louis' bright, blue eyes staring back at him, causing him to smile and lean his forehead against Louis'. "Yes," he whispered.

As if to prove his point, Harry began kissing him rougher, rocking his hips and grinding them down on Louis' lap. Louis smirked as he pulled Harry in closer to his body. He shoved his tongue into Harry's mouth and and moved his fingers back down to Harry's arse. Before Louis could do anything, Harry was quickly scrambling off his lap to grab the lube from the drawer of the night stand. Louis giggled as Harry hopped back on his lap, shoving the lube in Louis' hands and popping his arse out for Louis to prep him. 

Louis' first fingered entered Harry, slow and steady as he pushed through Harry's tight muscle. Harry was restless and wiggling his body, letting out a moan when Louis added another finger along the first one. Louis quickly got three fingers stretching Harry out once the boy was relaxing to the intrusion, carefully watching Harry's face in case he was hurting the boy, but Harry showed the opposite of pain. Louis twisted his fingers experimentally in which caused Harry to jump and let out a loud moan, digging his fingers into Louis' shoulders and mindlessly pushing back on Louis hand.

Louis finally removed his fingers when Harry began nodding his head and letting out heavy breaths. Louis smiled up at Harry when his eyes finally opened, and he leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. Harry relaxed as Louis' arms completely wrapped around his waist, letting his body be turned over by Louis until he was laying on his back. Louis rolled over on top of him and fitted himself between Harry's legs, kissing down his neck until he noticed a chain hanging on Harry's chest.

"You kept it?" Louis breathed quickly, his fingers picking up the necklace and twirling it around his fingers. Attached to the chain was the blue topaz ring Louis had given him three years ago, right after Harry had won the X-Factor and Louis made the promise to marry him one day. Louis had never noticed Harry was wearing it this whole time underneath his clothes, but now seeing the ring in the flesh again made his heart beat faster and his skin crawl with this undeniable want for Harry.

"You promised me," Harry whispered, biting his lip as his arms wrapped around Louis' neck.

Louis smiled wetly as he held the ring in his hand while leaning down to kiss Harry. His lips left bruising kisses to Harry's face as his free hand trailed back down in between their bodies. He gripped himself, giving himself a few more tugs before guiding his dick to the opening of Harry's arse. Harry's breath hitched in his throat as he felt the first push of Louis' dick, causing him to let out a whine as Louis continued to kiss him through it.

Louis pushed in slowly. Once he had just the head of his cock breaching Harry open, he moved his hand to caress the side of Harry's face. He continued to pepper Harry with love and praises as he kept pushing himself further inside. The drag was slow, and Harry was tight, clenching down on Louis every time he pushed himself deeper. Louis could feel every single movement Harry made, could hear the way his breathing was getting louder, but when he finally bottomed out, they both let out a relieved moan.

It took Harry a few seconds to get used of the feeling of having Louis inside of him. Louis didn't rush him or move his body until Harry gave him the go. Instead, he laced their fingers together and pinned Harry's hands down on the bed. He dipped his face down and continued to kiss Harry's lips until he felt Harry's hips beginning to wiggle around. Harry pulled back from the kiss and looked into Louis' eyes, giving Louis  a nod before yanking him back down with another bruising kiss.

Louis pressed Harry's hands further in the mattress as he gave the first thrust, nearly dragging the head of his cock out of Harry before slowly pushing back in. He kept up with the slow, sensual movement of fucking Harry, kissing all over his face and moaning in his ear. Harry was wrapping his legs around Louis' waist as he rocked his hips into the next push Louis gave, arching his back off the bed and letting out a breathy moan in the room.

Louis removed his hands from Harry's and cupped the side of his jaw, angling his face so Louis could kiss him hard. He held Harry in his place as he began picking up his speed, starting to move his hips faster as Harry's nails started to dig into the meat of his shoulders. Harry was moaning loudly, mixing in with the sounds of their heavy breathing and their raw skin slapping against each other.

When Louis changed the angle of his hips, Harry arched himself off the bed with a loud whine. Louis kept hitting him in the same spot over again as Harry started to become restless. Louis was breathing in Harry's ear and kissing down the side of his neck, snapping his hips at a bruising pace until Harry was screaming. Harry's nails dug down Louis' back, marking him up in scratches as he released in between their bodies. Louis was following shortly as he thrusted a few more times, finally spilling himself into Harry before collapsing on the open spot of the mattress.

They laid there on their backs trying to come down from their high, their breathing coming out heavy and short. Harry squirmed his body around when he felt the come in his arse start to become sticky and roll down the inside of his leg, making him grow rather uncomfortable. Louis noticed the discomfort on Harry's face and quickly got up to grab a wash rag. He handed one to Harry as he cleaned himself up as well. 

Once their bodies were done being sticky and the only thing on their skin was sweat, Louis crowded himself up against Harry's back. He smiled as he buried his nose into Harry's sweaty, sexed hair, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist. "Goodnight, love," Louis whispered, pressing a kiss to the shell of his ear. 

Harry blushed right away, snuggling back against Louis with a smile. He buried his face against the pillow and laced his fingers with Louis' that were resting on his stomach. "G'night," Harry whispered before kissing Louis' knuckles. 

 

They slept for hours until the bright light in the morning became too blinding for Harry. He cursed himself for not having closed the curtains the night before as he buried his face further into the pillow. The movement caused a groan to come out of him considering his body felt too sore and limp to move even just the slightest, but it made him smile at remembering why his body had felt that way. 

Harry finally registered that he was awake and slowly opened his eyes. He frowned right away when he didn't feel arms wrapped around his body or a chest pressed against his back, concluding that he was alone. Harry slowly shifted around until he was in a sitting position. He began wiping his eyes to get used to the morning light before looking around, frowning when he caught no sign of Louis anywhere. Even the empty washroom off to the side gave it away and Louis' clothes being gone.

Harry suddenly felt embarrassed and foolish, like he was a one night stand. He felt like he had been somewhat played, and all these horrible things immediately began running through his mind. He didn't think Louis would be the one to fuck and leave, but waking up alone in the bed after their make up sex made Harry feel utterly hurt. Harry sighed as he got up from the bed, walking over the loo to freshen himself up.

Harry grabbed one of his larger shirts to cover himself up before he was plopping himself on the bed. He laid back down as he reached for the sheets to cover himself. He felt dumb for having tears, but he also felt dumb for being in this hotel bed by himself. Harry let out a groan as he turned on his side, staring at the wall until he heard a key card slotting in the door.

Harry immediately perked up into a sitting position when the door to his room opened. His eyes widen when Louis walked through the door, pushing a cart of food in front of him. Harry raised his eyebrows as Louis pushed the cart all the way to the end of the bed. "Hey," Louis greeted with a smile.

Harry smiled for a brief second before breathing out a big puff of air, throwing the covers off his body and moving to sit on the edge of the mattress. "I thought you left me," Harry admitted shamefully, chewing on his bottom lip.

Louis frowned as he left the cart to walk over to Harry. He sat down next to the boy and ran his fingers through his messy bed head before going to cup the side of his face. Harry smiled and relaxed at the touch, Louis' thumb stroking along his cheekbone. "No. No. I was getting us breakfast. I wouldn't just leave."

"I know," Harry sighed, feeling dumb for ever having thought the worst. He turned his face just a little to kiss the inside of Louis' wrist, blinking up at him and pouting, "I guess I was scared that you regretted last night, or regretted everything for that matter."

"I don't regret it at all. I don't regret anything with you, love" Louis admitted so easily. He leaned forward and let his lips press against Harry's, smiling softly when Harry let out a hum.

"Really?" Harry asked hopefully, his eyes brightening up.

"You're the love of my life, Harry. I wasn't lying when I said that" Louis smiled, rubbing his nose with Harry's before pulling back to look into his green eyes. "We were both young and stupid when we broke up, and I held a grudge when I shouldn't have, but I only did that because I still loved you. And I still do. There's no way I could ever get over you or ever replace you. You're my whole world."

Harry felt tears in his eyes at Louis' declaration, laughing at his ridiculous and emotional self. Harry had to pull himself away to wipe his eyes with the collar of his shirt, rolling his eyes as he saw Louis doing his crinkly smile. "I miss you saying stuff like that to me," Harry mumbled, "I really needed it, but, I did love you too. I still do. I always have."

Louis smiled and kissed Harry again, letting his lips linger around Harry's before pulling back with a sigh. Louis' eyes drifted down and caught sight of the necklace hanging freely around Harry's neck. Louis smiled right away as he reached for the ring, twirling it around his fingers before lifting it up in between their bodies. "Why did you keep it?" Louis asked curiously.

"It kind of kept me going and gave me hope," Harry admitted shyly, dropping his eyes down and staring at the ring in Louis' hand, "Whenever I felt hopeless or giving up, this reminded me of what you once promised me. That after this was all over, we would hopefully - finally be together again."

"That's sweet," Louis muttered, continuing to twirl the ring around his finger and watching Harry's expression carefully, "Deep down I was hoping that we would get back together. I kept having dreams about the day I gave the ring to you, and I knew then that this journey was going to be hard, but we were going to make it through no matter how long it took."

Harry smiled as he crashed his body against Louis', turning on his side and letting his chest press up against Louis'. Louis giggled as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him in close as Harry kissed his lips sweetly. Louis pulled back from the kiss and bit his lip, looking down at the ring he was still holding in his hands. Louis let out a breath as he pulled the necklace over Harry's head, pulling the ring out and twirling it around.

"How about we make this promise come true?" Louis asked under his breath, hesitantly looking up at Harry and noticing his face still. Louis took in a deep breath before continuing, "I want to marry you, Harry. I don't know when - now. In days. In months. In years, but I want to. I don't think I could stand to ever lose you like that again. I'm not going to let that happened. I want you forever."

"Y-you want to marry me?" Harry asked, covering his mouth and letting out a watery laugh. His eyes began filling up quickly with tears, trying to blink them away and calm his rapidly beating heart.

"Very much so," Louis smiled, feeling less nervous by the giant smile on Harry's face. "Since I was eighteen, and I still do."

Harry began fully crying as he started nodding his head. He practically shoved his hand in Louis' face and began laughing. His sobs were getting loud as Louis' hand gently held on to his wrist, sliding the cool metal of the ring on his finger. Louis started giggling as Harry wouldn't stop his crying, his beautiful, pale skin turning splotchy red and his nose having snot run down, but Louis was still in awe of his beauty.

"Okay. Okay," Louis smiled, quickly wiping Harry's tears away and even using his shirt to get the snot off Harry's face. He started giggling as he pressed a hand to Harry's thigh, giving him a squeeze before reaching out to grab a plate from the cart. "Let’s eat now, dear. No more tears."

Harry rolled his eyes but straightened himself up. He grabbed the plate Louis handed to him and placed it on his lap. Harry quickly wiped his face down with a napkin before he picked up his fork and played around with the eggs. Louis hadn't noticed Harry was hardly eating as he focused on his own food, but by the time he finished and placed the plate back on the cart, he noticed Harry still nearly had a full plate.

"Harry?" Louis questioned when he realized he couldn't bite his tongue anymore. He felt him and Harry were now in a good place to talk about it because this was yet another time Harry hardly ate, and Louis really needed to know if Harry had an eating problem. If they were going to be fiancés, then Louis needed to encourage and support Harry in talking about his issues.

Harry looked up from his full place and frowned, "Yeah?"

"I don't want to sound intrusive, but I've noticed this week you've hardly eaten much," Louis began, seeing Harry's mouth shape into an O before looking back at the bed. Louis twisted his lips to the side as he reached for Harry's hand, holding on to give him comfort, "What's going on, love? You can trust me."

Harry sighed and looked back up, his eyes filled with tears again, "Being famous sucks," he cried, shocking Louis right away with an answer he wasn't expecting, "Everyone judges you. The way you look. Your weight. Your clothes. And I just - I hated myself after we broke up. I spent forever trying to figure out what was wrong with me, and I didn't realize other people had also began to hate me. You know, people said I had baby fat and chubby hips. All these things about my body that added to my insecurity and made me have this weird thing about being super conscious over what I ate."

"I thought you were having fun being on tour?" Louis asked confused.

Harry shook his head right away, "The only fun I had was when I was on stage or writing. That's where I could let everything out, but I was depressed. I hated my body and the way I looked at myself in the mirror. My managers wouldn't let me be publicly gay or dress the way I wanted. They wanted me to fit their image of being this womanizer, and I was hated for it."

"You couldn't do or say anything?" Louis asked concerned, "That can be considered abuse of power, Harry."

"I signed a contract," Harry complained as he felt Louis rubbing his back, "They didn't want anything from my past to be brought up. Nothing about me being gay. The straight image attracted a lot of girls, and the womanizer image kept me popular and in the tabloids. This is my first break in the three years I've been working, and it's only because my contract is up."

"I'm so sorry," Louis whispered, leaning closer to Harry and laying his head on his shoulder.

"All I wanted was for my family to be there for me and for you to be there, but they never let that happened. I just had to ignore the hate I received and make it look like I fucked a model every other week," Harry continued, wiping his eyes, "That's why I don't know if I even want to come back. I want to be happy. I want to love myself. I want to eat again without feeling self conscious. I hated the way I felt the past three years. I was so alone. I had no one."

"Hey, you have me now," Louis reassured right away. He pulled Harry over until he was sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arms tight around Harry's waist and pressed their foreheads together. "I'm here for forever. I can help you, and I'll be there for you. Always, okay?"

"Okay," Harry said weakly, closing his eyes.

"And I’m sorry. This whole time I thought you were living your life, but I never knew you were struggling more than I thought," Louis muttered truthfully, shaking his head in disbelief.

Harry let out a sigh and opened his eyes again, feeling his body relax when he saw warm blue eyes staring at him, "Its better now. I have you. I have my friends. I have my family. I have the time to get better and be healthy again. I want to. I miss how I used to be."

"I miss you," Louis said right away, cupping the sides of Harry's jaw.

Harry smiled as he leaned in to kiss Louis' lips. Louis held Harry's body close until he was leaning back on the bed with Harry falling on top of him. Harry giggled as his gangly limbs got tangled with Louis'. His hands were pressing down on Louis' chest as he tried to sit himself upright on Louis' lap, looking down at Louis as his curly hair came down to frame his face.

"I'll marry you tomorrow if we could," Harry blushed, biting his lip as Louis' hands went to his thighs.

"I'll have to get a proper engagement ring then, yeah?" Louis asked, turning his head to press a kiss to Harry's fingers.

Harry shrugged, lifting his left hand up and admiring the ring on his finger. "This one holds more memories. I'd say the next ring you get should be our wedding bands."

Louis smiled as he grabbed Harry's hand. He brought his hand down to his lips and began kissing all over Harry's knuckles, "Okay, then. Let’s get married, fiancé."

Harry giggled as his legs fell loosely on either side of Louis. He leaned his body down until his face was mere inches away from Louis, smiling, "Fiancé" he finished with a kiss as his hands snaked under Louis' shirt to take it off.

 

~~

 

"The lads are here," Harry muttered as he read his mobile. He tossed it on to the nightstand before rolling over on his side and scooting himself up against Louis' body. They both laid there naked, a repeat of what happened the night before taking place shortly after declaring themselves as fiancés. Harry smiled as he pressed a kiss to Louis' bare chest, tossing his leg over Louis' hip.

Louis let out a groan as he covered his eyes with one arm. His free arm came around Harry's back and pulled him tight into his side, "Why are they always wanting to do stuff? We just saw them last night," he grumbled

"They wanted to meet for breakfast this morning," Harry giggled, cuddling in to Louis' body, "But you already brought me breakfast so..."

"So let’s forget about them and continue to lay here," Louis continued, burying his nose straight in to Harry's curly and sweaty hair. "Have more sex," he mumbled as an after thought.

Harry giggled and lightly swatted Louis chest. He pressed a kiss to the side of his neck and sat himself up on the mattress, "I only think it's fair if we indulge them with food considering we ditched them last night."

"M' glad we ditched them," Louis admitted truthfully, smirking.

When he felt Harry's body move on the bed, he finally uncovered his eyes. He looked up to see Harry smiling, shyly looking down at his hands in his lap. His fingers were twirling with one another as he bit his lip. Louis sighed as he admired Harry for a moment, realizing there was something different in the way he looked that specific morning. Harry looked happier with the way his teeth were on full display and his dimples popping out from his smile. He even looked healthier, his skin looking fresh and smooth. Hair slick and curly. Green eyes shining brightly in the morning light. He was glowing.

"You look beautiful," Louis couldn't resist to say, placing a gentle hand on Harry's naked back.

Harry turned his head to the side to look at Louis. He scrunched his forehead up and shook his head in confusion, "How? I look like a mess." Which is true. He felt like he looked like the epitome of being freshly fucked, and well - he knew he did considering they had proved their love to one another for a second time that morning.

Louis shrugged his shoulders carelessly, rubbing his hand up and down Harry's back, "You look different though. Happy. Bright. Stunning. Glowing. Radiant. Everything perfect."

Harry blushed right away and bit his lip. He looked back down towards his lap and smiled sheepishly, "I am happy. You make me happy."

Louis sighed as he finally sat up as well. He scooted himself closer until his chest was pressing up against Harry's back. He wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and pulled him as close as he could. "I like you like this. Very much different than when I saw you at the beginning of the week, darling," Louis whispered in his ear, pressing a kiss to Harry's neck." I guess I just never realized how much of an effect a person can have on somebody."

Harry frowned and turned his head to look at Louis, "Does that scare you?"

"No, baby no," Louis said right away, smiling when he noticed the blush on Harry's face from the pet name, "I love that I can make you happy. You deserve to be happy and to be around people who make you happy."

Harry let out a hum and relaxed his back against Louis' chest. He closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Louis' that were around his stomach, "I love you, Louis."

Louis smiled, "I love you, Harry."

Harry giggled when Louis began pressing kisses to the side of his neck. He had to resist and pull away when he heard his mobile buzzing with another message. He let out a groan when he realized the lads were waiting, so he dragged the both of them out of bed. "Come on, change," Harry demanded lightly.

Louis groaned out dramatically, but reluctantly got off the mattress to get changed. He pulled on his jeans he had worn in the morning and shuffled around Harry's suitcase to borrow a shirt. He ruffled his hair around in the mirror before waiting for Harry. Harry had put skinnies and a t shirt on, pulling his hair up in a bun and walking towards Louis with a smile.

Harry was ready to reach for the door knob and head out, but Louis quickly pulled him away. He still had a bit on his mind regarding Harry, and considering they were technically engaged now, he felt like they needed to completely clear the air between the two. Louis needed to know everything about Harry before moving forward and taking the next step in telling everyone they're together again. Louis had to ask about  _Hey Angel_ , which he wanted to earlier before certain events had taken place between them.

"Wait, I have to ask you something. I meant to earlier, but we got distracted," Louis started, seeing Harry turn to face him.

"What is it?" He asked hesitantly.

Louis let out a sigh before reaching for Harry's hand, "That song you wrote,  _Hey Angel_ , how personal is that song to you?"

Harry let out a sigh and slouched his shoulders, dropping his gaze to the floor, "I knew this was coming, but I told you it was a hard time for me these past three years. Being alone. Being criticized. I felt weak."

"But did you ever think about ...?" Louis stopped himself because he couldn't even bring himself to finish the question. He couldn't even begin to fathom any of the dark and negative thoughts that went through Harry's mind at his sixteen years of age. He never wanted Harry to go through that again and feel so alone.

"Kind of," Harry whispered, biting his lip, "I told you this ring kept me going. I had hope, and it started to grow the more I invested into singing and writing."

"So the song?"

"It's relatable," Harry began, finally looking up, "Everyone has their moment of weakness. I spent mine talking to the sky and wondering - The ifs. The whys. Not just for me, but for everyone who struggled and is still struggling. I had to let them know that they aren't alone. Even their idols struggle too."

"Talking to angels," Louis hummed thoughtfully, yanking Harry closer to his chest, "It’s very deep and personal, and I think you're very brave for sending the message out to people."

"It's basically an angel telling us to move forward. That life will get better," Harry explained, "Maybe sometimes the angel wished they were still alive, and they want people to realize before it’s too late that life can be beautiful. And the good parts of life are missable and still obtainable."

Louis smiled as he leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Harry's lips, "That's sweet, Harry," he whispered, "I’m glad you told me this. I was genuinely worried and just needed to know."

Harry smiled and grabbed Louis hand, leaning in to kiss his lips sweetly. He pulled back and led them out the room, happily skipping them down the hallway until they made it towards the lobby. The two of them saw the other three lads already at the table, a scatter of coffee cups and plates of food over the table. When Harry and Louis walked up holding hands, all the lads paused their eating to look up at the two of them.

"Told you they fucked," Liam was the first to say to break the ice. "Seems like maybe another round this morning too, eh?" Louis and Harry shared a look before Louis rolled his eyes and Harry blushed.

Niall's eyes widen right away as he dropped his fork down on the plate. "I knew once you two boned you would be good."

"Is everything good, though?" Zayn then asked the both of them, more serious than the others.

Harry and Louis shared another look, smiling at one another with a nod as they took their seats next to each other. It's like a weight had been lifted off all their shoulders because the lads immediately sighed in relief and relaxed in their chairs as if they were holding their breath in.

"Thank goodness," Zayn sighed, "I could not stand the two of you arguing or being arseholes to each other every five minutes."

"I miss how gross and cute the both of you used to be," Niall admitted, resting his elbow on the table and letting his head drop to his hands.

"Don't worry, we'll be gross and cute and annoying again," Louis admitted proudly. He felt Harry turn to look at him, so he faced the boy as well. He was smiling so bright that it made Louis' stomach fill with butterflies. He really missed seeing Harry smile, and he's already smiled so much in the past few hours that Louis almost forgot how much he enjoyed seeing that look on Harry's face.

Louis leaned forward and rubbed their noses together playfully before he finally sealed their lips in a sweet kiss. Gagging sounds were heard all around, and it caused them to giggle and kiss even more. Just like old times.

"So, Harry," Liam called out in order to break their kissing up. Harry turned to look at him questionably, "Did Louis fuck you the same last night as he did three years ago?"

Harry eyes widen right away as Louis let out a groan. Zayn tried to hide his snort behind his hand while Niall jumped up from his seat, "Yes. Tell us please," he demanded enthusiastically. 

"I'm not answering that," Harry muttered underneath his breath.

"That means no," Zayn sung out, "Was he better or worse? He _has_ gotten older."

"I'm not that old," Louis defended, having his arm rest heavy around Harry's back, "You make it sound like I aged horribly."

"I mean, Harry is the only one who has ever had sex with you," Liam continued, trying to sound reasonable, "The teenage and the adult you. I just want to know if there is a difference."

"Yeah," Niall agreed, "Like, shrinkage?" he whispered.

"Did Louis even last? How was his stamina?" Zayn asked.

"Oh my god, shut up," Harry suddenly snapped, laughing when they all looked at him in shock for the outburst, "Louis was good then, and he is good now. He's just a little more experience and older, which means his body looks better. There."

"Okay," Liam replied, sounding rather pleased until he smirked, "Now did he choke you or -"

"If you lot don't shut up," Louis warned, raising his eyebrow and grunting when they all started laughing at his reaction.

"The girls didn't want to come?" Harry had then asked to change the subject. He leaned back against Louis' hold and smiled when he was scooted closer to his body.

"We're gonna meet up with them later," Zayn informed.

Louis blew air out his mouth and groaned, "Why do you guys always make plans without letting me know?"

Niall shrugged his shoulders and patted Louis back, "We're letting you know now, mate."

Louis rolled his eyes, "Well, what are we doing later?"

"First, we have to inform the girls the two of you are back together," Liam started, smiling as he watched Louis and Harry cuddle closer together, "Next, we wanted a last night to be together before you Mr. Styles officially go on your break."

"Yeah, where do you think you'll go, or what you'll do?" Zayn asked curiously, sandwiching his hands on top of the table.

Harry shrugged lamely as he rested his head on Louis' shoulder, "I don't know," he mumbled. He smiled when he felt Louis press a kiss to the side of his head. It made him want to look down at his hand that held the promise ring on his finger. He knew for sure he wanted to marry Louis and spend as much time with him over his break, and Harry could sense that Louis wanted the same thing. Both of them have good enough money for them to go on vacation. Harry would really like just a week of the two of them to be completely alone and enjoy each other's company.

He honestly would love to move in with Louis. Spend time staying hidden with his husband. Cooking him dinner. Falling asleep in his arms. Starting a family. He may only be nineteen years old, but he always knew his future involved Louis, and now he has the time to work on that. He's on break from being a recording artist. He wanted this time to relax.

Harry didn't realize he had drifted off in his own mind staring at his ring until Niall gasped. Then his hand was suddenly being yanked up by the latter and placed on top of the table. "The ring," Niall shouted, pointing to it as if it was a foreign object.

Liam and Zayn immediately gasped as they got up from their seats to look at the ring on Harry's finger. They remembered about the promise Louis made to Harry the night he won the X Factor, and it's been awhile since they had seen it on Harry's finger again. "Louis, he's wearing your promise ring again," Liam announced as if Louis wasn't the one to place it there.

Louis sighed as he pushed the lads away from Harry. He held on to Harry's hand that had the ring and placed a kiss right where it sat on his finger. He laced their hands together and smiled proudly at the lads. "I know," he said cockily, "I gave it to him this morning."

Zayn shook his head, "What do you mean _gave it to him_?" He asked confused.

"It was once around his necklace, and now it's on his ring finger," Louis implied, getting restless when the lads weren't following, "I properly proposed."

All three of them gasped even louder. Niall had just taken a sip of his drink and ended up spitting it on the table. Zayn was wide eyed and jaw dropped while Liam looked simply frozen.

"Swear?" Zayn asked.

"Yup," Louis casually said.

Harry suddenly grew restless in his seat when he noticed his friends stares. He felt insecure and held his hand close to his chest. He looked at them cautiously and blinked, "You don't think it's too soon, right?"

That seemed to knock some sense in to them because they immediately began disagreeing. "Goodness, no. The two of need to get married," Liam said right away, "The fact you two were still in love with one another being broken up for three years means that you can overcome anything. You deserve it."

"I've been planning your wedding since I found out you guys first kissed," Niall admitted un-bashfully, a small smile on his face. "And that was about eight years ago."

"I'm glad you're getting married," Zayn then said truthfully, "The world seems right when you two are together."

Harry smiled right away and felt relief flood his system. He relaxed back against Louis' chest and felt at ease as he watched his friends go on about the new wedding they get to plan. They fought over who got to be the best man, then suddenly over who gets to be ordain. They were already picking out the cake and food that'll be served as they began searching information on their mobiles. It was a warm feeling as Harry sat there watching his friends bicker.

It's moments like these that he really missed over the past three years. Just being in the company of his best friends and his boyfriend - well fiancé now. He felt Louis' arm tighten around him, and it caused him to look up at the lad. He smiled when Louis was staring at him with those warm blue eyes.

"Happy?" Louis asked, already knowing the answer as he grabbed Harry's hand and pressed a kiss to his ring finger.

"Very happy," Harry assured, leaning forward to kiss Louis, "Very happy my Fiancé."

 

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue will be posted in just short of a few days. Stay tuned. Leave comments and some love. Thank you for reading.


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last bit of the story. Hope you enjoyed what I wrote and look out for more stories I'll upload. Let me know what you think. Lots of love.

Harry being on break and finally home had its worst and best moments. Worst, being that Louis was an utter arsehole at the start of their reunion and causing nearly half of their arguments, but then it turned better considering they ended up being _married._ Their marriage happened out of the blue and wasn't planned at all. Louis had always dreamed of giving Harry the big wedding he always talked about with all their friends and family being there. An open bar and lots of dancing, but that didn't necessarily happen.

They eloped.Harry got the vacation he wanted with Louis for a whole week of just them. They spent their time in Hawaii, basking in the sun and the smell of fresh coconut when one day it just happened. It felt like the right time and the place to just do it. They hadn't really had much time to be together and finally enjoy being a couple considering since Harry had been home, all they've done is hang out with their friends.

So it was a built up of feelings and emotions that led them to a chapel right on the beach of Honolulu. They were sun kissed and burnt, wearing Hawaiian shirts and lei's in their hair when it happened. Lucky enough the resort they were staying at had a jewelry shop, and they were able to find diamond wedding bands to give to each other on their glorious day. It really happened all too fast, and they probably should've planned and invited their friends, but it was their moment.

Sure, the lads were pissed for having wasted their time thinking that they were gonna be planning a wedding, or wasting time fighting over who got to be the best man or the one to get ordain. And the girls and sisters were upset they didn't get to have makeovers and dress in cute bridesmaids dresses. And the moms were distraught for not watching a monumental moment in their son's lives, but they couldn’t change anything.

Harry and Louis got married, but in order to ease the minds of their friends and family they did promise to have a fun wedding reception. They even promised to recite their vows and do a completely fake recreation of the wedding they had so everyone would feel better. In the actual moment, the two of them didn't really have time to exchange vows under the alter, more rushed to the part of saying _I do._

Now they are back home, living in Louis' wonderful penthouse suite right outside of downtown London. He had asked Harry to move in with him before they ever took off to Hawaii. If they were going to be engaged and have a life together, then he figured Harry may not want to be staying in a hotel or with his parents.It's been about six months since this all happened, and Harry had been fine relaxing at home and preparing meals for when Louis came home from work. Of course he missed performing and the adrenaline of being on stage, but relaxing and spending time on himself and his writing had been worth it.

He's already written ten songs since on break, and that's the fastest he's ever been able to put his thought to paper. And these were his own lyrics, not ones that had professionals help him on. Louis on the other hand had been working hard on his career and his own record label. He's been focusing to get the foundations of his new studio and office built because once it's done, he's leaving the company he's at and starting his own.

A couple of the artist he's already worked with had declared they are moving with him, only because they were under his management while at London Records. Louis even made sure it was totally legal considering their contracts are ending. This gives those artist perfect opportunity to sign over to Louis and be under his label and management fully.All in all, Harry and Louis are finally on the same path again.

"You good?" Louis had heard a voice ask. He turned around from where he was finishing up packing his things to see Gigi standing in his doorway.

Louis let out a sigh before he picked his last box up and set it on his old desk. He took a moment to look around his now empty room and smiled. He turned to see the view out his window and nodded his head with a sigh, closing his eyes and breathing in his office one last time. "Yeah," Louis mumbled, finally turning to face Gigi and opening his eyes, "New chapter of my life now."

"You're gonna be the boss man now," she teased, stepping forward in to his office, "The new Simon Cowell, yeah?"

Louis snorted as he grabbed his box. He followed Gigi out the room and closed the door behind him, "I’ll be hell of a lot better than that prick for sure. I want to create stars and change people's lives."

"I think you'll do amazing," Gigi praised. She pressed the button for the lift and smiled, "I'm hoping there's still a spot for a reception at your new office now. Need to make money somehow."

Louis laughed as stepped in to the lift, leaning against the railing, "No worries, Gigi you know i'll always help you out," was the last thing he said before the doors closed and he was heading down.A couple of his coworkers were in the lobby as he walked out the lift, and they waved him goodbye. When he reached the front door, he took one more look at the place before smiling to himself and heading out the doors.

His car was parked by the kerb, and he quickly got in to head toward his new building. The workers had just finished the final touches the day before, and Louis was finally getting to see the final product today. Hopefully he'll get the place up and running by the start of next week.

When he pulled up to his studio, he smiled as he saw a reserved spot just for him. There was a car park in the back with four floors, and his car got the very first spot on the first one, right next to the door that lead towards the studio. Inside the building, the bottom floor was where the lobby and main reception desk is. There were few office doors and a loo, a center water piece underneath a chandelier. The second floor was where his office and other management workers will be. The third floor is mainly a lounging area to separate the second and the fourth floor, where the tellys were incase they needed to watch specific things regarding the signed artist.

On the fourth floor was where the giant live room for the artist was, a studio booth with a control room, a lobby area  for scheduling recording times, and an office for Louis to work in for whenever he had someone coming to record.Louis sighed happily as he walked into his recording studio office. He smiled at the empty wall he couldn't wait to fill with his awards and platinum tracks he was planning to help produce.

Louis walked towards the window of the back of his office and stared at the view. It wasn't the same at London Records considering he was on lower ground, but this was better. He got a good eye level of the city off to the distance, but the main scenery was the clutter of trees all around hiding the suburban neighborhoods.It was perfect.

"You look like you're showing your junk to the world," a sweet angelic voice said behind him.

Louis let out a snort and turned around. He smiled as he saw Harry standing there with a vase of sunflowers in his hand. "Hello to you to my love," he teased.

Harry smiled as he walked into the room. He set the vase down on one of Louis' shelves and followed over to where Louis was standing. He got close to him so their chests were pressing together before he finally gave Louis a kiss. "This place looks amazing," Harry mumbled against his mouth, smiling once more before kissing him again.

"I love it," Louis sighed, his hands instinctively wrapping around Harry's waist, "And my office, way more private than my last one."

Harry giggled as Louis turned them over so that Harry was leaning against his desk. Harry bit his lip as he felt Louis' fingers digging in to his thighs before he was hoisted up on the desk. Louis smirked at his boy as he walked in between his legs. "Oh, so many things we can now do in this office," Harry mumbled, his arms going around Louis' neck and drawing him closer with his legs around Louis' waist, "A lot of things we could do on the desk."

"Don't tempt me Styles," Louis growled, leaning forward and nibbling on Harry's ear.

"I-its Tomlinson now," Harry stuttered, closing his eyes and humming whenever Louis started kissing down his neck, "No one is here now," he then breathed out before Louis reattached their lips.

Louis smirked as he gripped Harry's thighs again. He pressed his lips hard against Harry's and slowly helped him lean back on the desk. He yanked Harry closer to his body by the grip he had on Harry's thighs, and he leaned on top of Harry so every inch of their body touched. Harry moaned when he felt Louis lick his way into his mouth, their tongues rubbing up against each other and breaths mixing together as one. Louis grounded his hips harder against Harry's and used his moan as leverage to spread the boy's legs further apart.

They were soon interrupted when there was an awkward cough at the door. Louis let out a groan and turned his head to see who it was, scowling when it was his three best friends standing there with a strange look on their faces. "Seriously?" He complained, finally getting off Harry and helping him into a sitting position.

"Didn't you get enough of that in Hawaii? Where you two became _husbands,_ " Niall grumbled, bounding his way into the room, "Looks nice."

"Thanks," Louis said short, sitting next to Harry and wrapping an arm around him.

"Were you two just about to have desk sex?" Liam then asked curiously, "Because I've tried getting Sophia to do that and-"

"Liam," Louis interrupted with a disgusted face, "I don't care."

"Sorry, Lou. We just wanted to come check the place out. Everyone is downstairs to celebrate your new job," Zayn then eased.

Louis looked up at him and smiled, feeling Harry press a kiss to the side of his face, "Really?"

"Yeah, of course. We got champagne and food catered," Zayn informed.

"We're really happy for you," Liam added on, smiling at Louis softly.

"But you two finish," Niall then said. He started backing up and dragging Liam and Zayn with him out the door, "Family and friends are downstairs. We can give you two your moment before we get drunk as hell."

Louis rolled his eyes as he watched them leave the room. They closed the door behind them and headed back down the lift. Louis started laughing as he hopped off the desk to stand back in between Harry's legs. "We should head down," Louis mumbled.

Harry began chewing on his bottom lip as he looked up at Louis, looping his finger through Louis' jeans to keep him from turning around, "Wait, I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

Louis raised an eyebrow, smiling nervously, "Divorce already?"

Harry laughed as he quickly kissed Louis, "No, of course not," he said right away, "Just about _this_."

"What about _this_?" Louis pressed, noticing the struggle Harry was facing to find the words to say.

"Louis, you're a producer now, and I'm an unsigned artist now," he began, hoping Louis would connect the dots, "And we always had the dream together."

Louis began smiling as he pulled Harry forward on the desk. Their chests were touching, and he moved his hands to Harry's face caressing his jaw gently. "Are you saying you want to sign under my label company?" He asked with a bite to his lip.

Harry blushed as he dropped his forehead against Louis' chest, giggling softly, "I’m saying I want to start my career over with you," he mumbled before looking back up at Louis, "New label. New management. New PR. New everything, and I want you to do that for me."

"Yes, baby I would love to do that," Louis cheered, smiling so wide the crinkles by his eyes started to show up, "We're finally living our dream together now."

"Well, it's what I canback homefor," Harry smiled, pressing a kiss to Louis, "C’mon, let’s go make the deal in front of our friends and family. I'm sure they'll at least enjoy that."

Louis smiled and moved so Harry could stand up. He was about to be lead them out the door with their hands laced together before he remembered something. "Harry, wait," he quickly said. He pulled the boy back for a moment and smiled nervously, "I actually _uh -_ I wrote you a song."

"You wrote me a song?" Harry asked excited, biting his bottom lip as he stepped closer to Louis.

"Yeah, I started it when I was about eighteen, but then stopped for a while. I finally finished it after you came home and when we made up," Louis started, a pink tint to his cheeks.

"Well. Where is it?" Harry continued, going to sit back down on the desk. Louis sighed as he walked over towards his bag he brought. He reached inside and grabbed a folder with the completed lyrics and handed it to Harry with a shy smile."Home," Harry read, feeling tears in his eyes as he began reading the lyrics. "L-Louis, this is amazing," he admitted once he finished, wiping his cheeks from tears.

"Well, I love you," Louis said easily, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and smiling brightly, "I really am glad you decided to comeback hometo me. Otherwise, I don't think I would have ever loved somebody the way I love you. Or be as happy as you make me."

Harry's tears rolled gently down his cheek as he laughed silently. He leaned his body up to press a kiss to Louis and smiled, "Me too. I'm glad you became myhome _._ "

 

~~

 

_"Still high with a little feeling. I see the smile as it starts to creep in, it was there I saw it in your eyes."_

Harry bit his lip and took a step back from the microphone. He moved the headphones over his ears to around his neck and turned towards the glass window separating the recording booth to the sound room. "What's wrong, love?" Louis asked over the intercom.

Harry suddenly started blushing, "You really wrote this song about me?" Louis let out a sigh over the sound system and relaxed in his chair. He nodded his head at the boy and continued to relax as he waited for Harry to continue recording. Harry chewed his lip for a second before quickly putting the headphones back over his ears and approaching the microphone again,

_"I was stumbling, looking in the dark with an empty heart. But you say you feel the same. Could we ever be enough, baby we could be enough."_

Harry pulled back from the microphone again and looked at Louis once more. Sometimes Louis was thankful he had this unknown patience when it came to Harry because if any other artist would continue to start and stop during their recording session, it would drive him absolutely mad.

"Louis," Harry said barely above a whisper, and Louis could see those pretty green eyes watering up.

"Harry, just sing the song," Louis teased, sitting back in the chair and adjusting the settings again. Harry let out a huff and returned back to the microphone.

_"And it's alright, calling out for somebody to hold tonight. When you're lost I'll find a way , I'll be your light. You'll never feel like you’re alone, I'll make this feel like home."_

Harry then abruptly pulled back and covered his face. Louis could tell by the shakes in Harry's shoulders that he was crying and getting emotional. He let out a sigh and unlocked the door to the booth. "C'mere, sunshine," he said over the intercom.

Harry shuffled his way out the booth and walked right to Louis. He didn't hesitate as he plopped down on the latter's lap and curled himself around his body, hiding his face in the crook of Louis' neck."What on bloody earth are you crying for?" Louis asked gently, his hand finding its way under Harry's shirt to rub up and down his back.

"Louis," Harry cried, pulling back and wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, "This song is beautiful, and you don't understand how much it means to me that you wrote it about us - wrote it for me."

Louis smiled sweetly and pressed a kiss to Harry's nose, "Well love bug, you don't realize how much you mean to me."

"You're my _home_ ," Harry mumbled wetly, laughing at his own ridiculous emotional self.

Louis blushed slightly, but he tried to hide it by laughing. He then pressed a hand to Harry's belly and rubbed it jokingly, "Are you pregnant? Is something cooking in there?"

Harry rolled his eyes and gripped Louis' hand, holding it close to his heart, "Trust me, if I could you know I would."

Louis smiled and leaned up to press his lips fully against Harry's. He hummed right away as he could still taste the strawberry smoothie the boy drank just hours before recording. When they pulled back, Louis ran his fingers down the side of Harry’s face before cupping his jaw. "You're going to have to record the song once without crying you know?" Louis implied.

Harry let out a groan and fell against Louis' chest with a huff, "It makes me emotional every time I sing it. Just like when I sing _If I Could Fly._ "

"Well if you _could fly_ -" Louis started, shifting Harry so that he was straddling his waist in the chair, "it would be _Home._ "

Harry smirked and rolled his eyes playfully. He leaned forward and kissed Louis' nose and giggled, " _If I Could Fly Home_."

"Our songs are perfect together," Louis then concluded, letting his hands rest right on the top of Harry's arse with a sly smirk, "I’d make anywhere with you feel like home."

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Louis' neck. He leaned forward and let their mouths connect again in a passionate kiss. He felt Louis nibbling on his bottom lip before the latter was licking his way into Harry's mouth.Soon the door to the sound room was being opened, and a startled gasp was heard to break them apart, "Oh shit," Gigi squeaked, covering her eyes and half closing the door to hide her body, "I’m scared to look. Is there clothes on the lower half of your bodies?"

"Nope we're having chair sex," Louis joked.

"Louis!" Harry squealed, biting his lip to stop his giggles as he playfully hit him, "No, Gigi. We're fine, come in."

Gigi breathed out in relief and walked into the room. She took the chair opposite of Louis and Harry and raised an eyebrow at them, "You just going to continue to sit like that?"

"It's my office. I can have Harry sit on me however and whenever I want," Louis whitted back, keeping his hand still on Harry's ass, "I'm the boss."

Harry rolled his eyes as he turned his body around so that his back was up against Louis' chest. He looked up at Gigi and smiled, "What brings you here today?"

"Little Mix and Fifth Harmony are up for a few awards at the American Music Awards," she then informed Louis, handing him an envelope.

"That's great," Louis cheered, smiling so proudly.

"Harry, is up for male hottie of the year," she then blurted out almost like she couldn't hold it in, suddenly seeing Louis' face drop into a scowl.

"Wow," Harry gawked.

"Not okay," Louis then said, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and pulling him back.

"Louis, everyone knows the both of you are like the power couple in the industry," Gigi then teased, "His new single _Medicine_ explained it all when he broke the charts with a number 1 hit."

"That was a great song," Louis reminisced, remembering when Harry showed him half the lyrics almost a month ago. The two of them had sat together after numerous rounds of sex in order to finish the incomplete lyrics, and Louis didn't realize how sexual the song was until he heard it for the first time. He loved it. 

"Me and Louis wrote that song," Harry then said proudly, turning his head to kiss Louis' lips.

Gigi rolled her eyes and stood back up, "Yes. Now the whole world knows Harry Styles likes to suck _and_ ride Louis Tomlinson's dick."

"He does both great," Louis then defended, biting his lip to keep from laughing when Gigi grimaced.

"Okay, lovebirds. I'm glad you both are thriving since this place has opened up," she then concluded, heading towards the door, "But Harry was your last session for the day so you're good to go. A new girl band is scheduled for tomorrow, so don't forget."

"Got it boss," Louis joked. The two of them watched as Gigi left the room until they were alone. Louis sighed and leaned back in his chair while aimlessly carding through Harry's hair. "Ready to go home?" He then asked.

"I'm already home," Harry joked. He bit his lip as he turned his head, and he expected Louis to make some witty comment, but instead he got warm eyes looking at him with all the love in the world.

"I love you," Louis then mumbled, kissing Harry's hand that was resting on his chest, "Will you marry me?"

Harry rolled his eyes as he stood up from the chair, "We are already married," he complained, grabbing Louis' hand and guiding them out the room.

"Shit. Marry me again. Marry me a thousand times then," Louis continued, pressing kisses to the back of Harry's neck as they approached the lift.Harry giggled each time he felt Louis' warm lips reach his neck. He easily fell back against Louis' chest as they waited for the lift to come. Louis' arms wrapped around Harry's waist and pulled them even closer as he bit down on Harry's shoulder.

"You're quite the sap," Harry breathed out, closing his eyes and biting his lip when he felt Louis suck a mark into the base of his neck.

Louis smiled against Harry's skin and pulled back once the lift reached their floor. They both walked inside and waited for the doors to close before Louis was turning around and pinning Harry up against the elevator. Harry smirked as his arms were held up against the wall with one of Louis' hands and his leg being pinned to Louis' hip.

"Fifty shades of grey," Harry teased, testing the waters by rutting his hips up against Louis'.

Louis bit his lip and grounded his hips back, raising an eyebrow when Harry dropped his head back and let out a weak moan, "We do have ties at home."

Harry giggled and leaned forward to quickly peck Louis' lips. He pulled his head away and gently pushed Louis' off his body just as they reached the first floor. Right when the door opened to the lobby, both the boys were bombarded by an explosion of confetti. Harry hastily stepped out the lift and blinked his eyes when he noticed everyone was there. His mum, Gemma, Robin. Jay and all of Louis' siblings. Gigi. Zayn. Liam. Sophia. Niall. Hailee.

The place was decorated in balloons and confetti flakes. Twirlers hanging on the walls and some areas of the ceiling. There was a cake on the reception desk and bottles of wine everywhere. It was almost like a flashback to when Harry had signed with Louis and everyone showed up to celebrate.

"W-what's this?" He asked amused, feeling Louis come up behind his back.

"Happy Anniversary," Louis whispered against Harry's ear, smiling as he pressed a kiss right on his neck.

"You two have officially been back together for a whole year without fucking up," Niall was the first to announce, pouring the both of them a glass of champagne, "This ought to cause for some celebration."

"He means well," Hailee then eased, wrapping her arms around Niall's chest to pull him away, "But seriously, we are so glad the two of you are back together and are going strong."

Harry giggled as he turned around to face Louis. He had tears filling his green eyes as he fish mouthed for something to say, but he came up short and instead fell straight in to Louis' arms for a hug. "I don't know what to say," he mumbled against Louis' ear.

Louis laughed as he patted Harry's back, pulling away so he could look into his husband's eyes, "Honestly, I was going to surprise you with something romantic, but the group wanted to celebrate. Apparently it's a big deal we had make up sex a year ago."

"Well, what was your surprise?" Harry smirked.

"Let's just say we would be very naked and very alone," Louis replied, tightening his arm around Harry's waist.

Harry giggled as he turned around in Louis' arms to see everyone laughing and having fun. There was music playing, so all of Louis' siblings were dancing around with the girls or the lads. Jay and Anne were over by the bottle of wine drinking together and talking about what seemed to be the possibility of grand children in the future.

"I do still have something planned for you though we could do later tonight," Louis then whispered into Harry's ear as he scooted closer to him, "Just to show you how happy I am that you cameback home,and how much I love you."

Harry bit his lip and turned back around to Louis. He placed his hands on Louis' chest and blushed when Louis placed his on Harry's lower back. "You count this as an anniversary?" Harry asked, "The day we made up?"

Louis shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, swaying the both of them to the music, "It was a very important day. It was the first time I heard you sing _If I Could Fly._ The first time we kissed in three years. First time we made love again, and then tomorrow is also another anniversary."

"How many bloody anniversaries are we going to have?" Harry asked amused, biting his lip and shaking his head, "Our first one is February 28th you know. The original kiss and the original date."

"Well a year ago tomorrow I asked you to be my husband," Louis smiled, pulling Harry closer to him, "Then we can't forget our wedding anniversary as well."

"So four anniversaries?" Harry teased, biting his lip because he couldn't contain the fond he had over his sappy husband. But he appreciated it nonetheless and felt even more loved when looking into those beautiful blue eyes.

"We have a lot to be proud of being about nine years along, right?"

Harry giggled and nodded his head, leaning forward so his lips hovered over Louis', "I guess so."

Louis connected their lips together and let the sound of the music and the sound of their heart beats take over their minds. They wrapped their arms fully around each other and just shared this moment together as one.When Louis pulled back, he smiled at Harry's beautiful face. He leaned his forehead against Harry's and just breathed him in while standing there, having a tight grip on his hips to keep him steady.

"I'm so happy you're my _home_ ," Harry whispered, feeling as if Louis' heart was inside his own.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading the story. I hope it was the right amount of cute. Let me know what you think of the story. Any feedback is welcomed.


End file.
